Deja Vu
by Zuriah
Summary: It is often said history repeats itself and that seems to be true for Ziva. I am a NCIS TIVA fan and this is my first fanfiction. I hadn't seen this story line before and thought i would give it a try. There is a surprise at the end. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed. I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Deja Vu

Chapter 1

Looking out over the olive groves, she let her mind wander. Often asking herself "how did I get to this point." She'd had enemies before, but nothing like this. None with this much venom and desire to see her dead.

A slight chill engulfed her, and she pulled her jacket closer to her body. Although she and the baby were alone in the farmhouse, she didn't feel lonely. The constant barrage of memories always gave her comfort and made her feel loved. The olive grove was where she felt Him the most. The strength of the olive trees standing as a silent unbending testament to the strength and unbending will of Eli David. Eli had trained her to fight, to be a soldier and to do whatever had to be done to defeat the enemy, and she was about to give up everything and do just that. But before leaving this place she allowed herself to smile at the memories contained in Eli David's olive grove and farmhouse. Both had once been filled with love, laughter and happiness, creating warm and lasting memories, but now they sat as a shell of a home being used as a secluded hideout for a hunted woman.

The Israeli night breeze blew through the window and rustled her loose curly dark hair. The motion of her instinctively tucking it behind her ear caused a slight smile to form on her lips at the remembrance of his gesture. Watching her daughter sleep peacefully, she thought of the last night she'd spent with him, her daughters' father, the love of her life. They'd been here, in this very farmhouse, making passionate, raw unbridled love to one another. Unleashing their desires, while unknowingly creating the life sleeping before her. All the years of holding back what destiny had preordained, joyously exploded between them. Causing them to submerge themselves in their suppressed feelings and to forget about rules, old loves and sworn enemies. Even though the question of a relationship had been firmly rejected, they'd each promised to love one another always. Regardless of the miles between them, they were soulmates, would always have each other's six, and could always count on each other. And those promises were what she was now counting on to keep their daughter safe.

In being prepared for the unexpected, she'd deliberately left the house dark with the pretense of being empty. She had strategically placed herself in a vantage point at the window to see any movements in the olive grove and any arrivals up the farm road. She silently sat, constantly watching and waiting, only taking her eyes away from the window to note the time. The terrifying thought that she was running out of time to ensure her daughters safety was weighing heavily on her mind. At the sound of a car approaching, she steeled herself for battle and allowed her ninja skills to kick into overdrive. Her heartbeat quickened as she resolved to fight to the death to protect her daughter. With her weapon poised to fire she watched the vehicles lights dim and the car come to a stop. Then suddenly, she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, as her mind registered that there was no need for caution and wariness. She breathed a heart filled sigh of relief, as she watched her dearest friend slowly get out of the car and approach the door.

Swiftly, she opened the door to the familiar face and was immediately comforted by the warm embrace of her very best friend. Immediately, she felt sure of herself again and settled within herself that this was definitely the right thing to do. The one person who had been there for her throughout her pregnancy and had held her hand during the difficult labor, was the one person she knew in her heart would be able to get her precious daughter to her father.

In the few valuable minutes before she'd have to say goodbye to her daughter, her mind replayed the thousand things that had needed to be done. She counted on her friends Mossad connections to ensure safe passage for them and the baby's "Go" bag was packed and ready. The plan had been discussed and reviewed multiple times, but there was one thing more that had to be done and she'd waited until now to do it. She hated to ask this of their friendship but she had one request that she knew would weigh heavy on her friends' heart. As she poured their last cup of tea in the farmhouse, her eyes brimmed with tears and she willed herself to say the words that she dreaded to hear coming from her mouth. With a deep sigh and in her most Mossad like persona she said, "You must tell him that I died. Like, I told you when I had the baby, he has probably moved on and I do not want to disrupt his life, but in order for him to put the safety and welfare of our daughter first, he must believe that I am dead. I know you do not agree with this, but I need you to promise me that this is what you will do. I will not be able to accomplish what I need to do if my little girl thinks that I abandoned her. No, it is better if they think that I am dead, and you must keep this secret until the day you die". Once she'd spoken the words out loud, the finality of it all hit her, and the tears started to fall. It seemed that once she started to sob, a piece of her heart broke away with the fall of each tear. When there were no more tears to cry, the embrace and comfort of a true friend soothed her pain and the promise to do what she'd asked eased her anguish.

Walking to the car she composed herself enough to say one last thing through her heartache, "When you introduce her to him please make sure that he knows how important it was to me to give her my sisters first name and his last name. He needs to know that they were the best parts of me and all that I had to leave to my little girl."

As the car drives away, Orli Elbaz silently prays that her dear friend Schmeil will safely get her daughter, Ziva to her father Eli.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eli David was not a man to be toyed with or to be kept waiting. However, Schmeil's phone call summoning him sounded urgent and surprisingly desperate so he came. Now, here he was pacing the floor in his Mossad, Tel Aviv safe house wondering what problem could there possibly be that would require a man of his stature to be summoned by someone like Schmeil. Truth be told Eli David was not a fan of Schmeil's. He hated the way the man easily floated between being a Mossad agent and being a studious scholarly professor, this was always quite irritating to him. Why wouldn't the man just choose one life and live it. He couldn't understand how one could quash the fire and adrenaline that the life of Mossad offered and just return to ancient, stuffy books, and quiet, solitary libraries. But alas, Rivka adored him, to her he was a kindred spirit and a like-minded person that also dwelled in her husband's world. Someone she could relate to. To be honest, Eli knew the only reason he tolerated the man and didn't assign him to a suicide mission was because Rivka's relationship with him was so important to her that he didn't want to see her hurt. Never mind the fact that the little bookworm seemed to know all his "transgressions", and in thinking of his former 'transgression", Orli Elbaz, his agitation with Schmeil increased. She was another woman in his life that fell under the "Schmeil Affect". She too saw him as a kindred soul and they had also become very close friends. It amazed him how the man was actually a very good friend to both of them while never betraying either one.

He sighed as he thought about Rivka, so happy and beautiful when they'd married. Accepting his life in Mossad with a smile and warm heart. Her response to his month-long clandestine missions was always "You are who you are and that's why you do what you do. I love you, just come back home to me". As he stood gazing out the window, he thought about how Rivka was his solace from the brutality of his job. She was so full of love and life. She'd accepted the situation with Ari without batting an eye. She'd said "He is not responsible for how, when and why he was brought into this world. I will love him as my own, because he is part of you and I love you." He'd never seen someone so good and pure. Someone who believed the best of the world, someone who believed the best of him. Feeling weighted with memories he sat in the overstuffed chair, leaned back and closed his eyes. He thought of how he'd never thought he would see the bright light of life go out of her eyes or the warmth of love go out of her smile, but then and again he never thought she'd have 3 miscarriages. After the first one, she'd smiled through her pain and tears and said, "It was God's will, we'll try again" and they did try. Again, and again. But after the second and third miscarriages there was no smile through the pain, just tears. Uncontrollable tears. Never-ending tears. He sighed heavily as he remembered, how as a man used to masking his emotions, he was too ill equipped to give her the emotional support she needed. So, she'd turned to books to escape reality and to Schmeil for human friendship. As for him, he'd turned to Orli Elbaz.

Whenever he found himself thinking of her he couldn't keep still. It was as if by physically moving about he could escape the wave that drowned him when he thought of her. Now he found himself pacing the floor and visiting memories he no longer wanted to remember. Orli knew him better than he knew himself. When she'd first come to Mossad from the IDF, she'd been partnered with him to learn everything there was to know. She was eager, impressionable and a quick learner. Her skills were unparalleled. There was no officer that could best her in firearms, hand to hand combat or espionage. She had a natural way of gathering intel, and dispatching enemies that was eerily fascinating. Orli Elbaz was essentially a female version of himself. Their affair had been brief but intense. He told himself that she was an opportunist, just using him to get ahead but deep down inside he knew she'd loved him and in his own twisted way he'd loved her too. She'd always had his back no matter the situation and he could always count on her. He had looked to her for the balance he needed in his life. Where Rivka was comforting, loving and graceful, Orli had been passionate, strong, and ferocious. With a heavy heart he recalled his passion for the young, dark curly haired Mossad officer. He would miss her but having a trained Mossad assassin as a mistress was not a good look for a man on his way to being the director of Mossad.

With a sound so quiet, an untrained ear would have missed it, Schmeil, entered the Safe House. Although, Eli stood with his back to the door, there was no doubt that he knew the older man had entered the room. As he turned to face him, the displeasure of being summoned was evident on his face and Schmeil braced himself for the usual wrath of Eli David. Although, Eli towered over Schmeil in physical height, the seasoned agent had an assurance and air about himself that stated quite clearly, he was not and nor, would he be the least bit intimidated by the likes of Eli David. However, he also was no fool and he knew just how dangerous this ambitious man was. Schmeil knew that their usual antagonistic sparring of words would not suffice for the conversation they would be having today. He would need all his confidence and cunning to get Eli to see things his way. Today they would have to put all their differences aside for the welfare of the beautiful baby waiting in the car with Corrie Bodnar.

With an almost invisible sigh, Schmeil continued into the living room and sat down on the couch. Because he knew the ego of the man, he knew Eli would interpret the gesture as antagonistic but right now he was tired and didn't care. Looking at Eli, he could see what his two best friends saw in the man. His presence exuded authority and machoism, and the intensity of his eyes could make you feel secure in his loyalty. With these attributes in mind both women had on more than one occasion commented on how irresistibly sexy they found his dark exotic looks. But Schmeil saw something in the man that neither of them could or would ever see and that was the dark sinister pit of his soul. Schmeil had been on enough missions with Eli to have seen the evil beast unmasked and freed of its constraints. He'd seen firsthand how he took too much enjoyment and pleasure in the torture and assassinations required of the job.

With weariness in his voice he looked up at Eli and said, "Have a seat, we have much to discuss" and before Eli could protest Schmeil, raised his hand to stop him and said, "with the things I must tell you Eli, you will probably be better off sitting than standing." As he lowered himself back into the overstuffed chair, Eli reassessed the sudden tiredness of the older agent and concluded that this issue must be of vital personal importance for it to have such an effect on Schmeil.

In his quiet but firm manner Schmeil, began, "Eli, I have known you since your days in the IDF, and God knows I know you better than you think I do. Unfortunately, I also definitely know more about you than I am comfortable with. So, before we have this conversation, I need to tell you, I will be doing the talking and you will be doing the listening." Eli jumped to his feet and before he could speak Schmeil interrupted him by saying "Your plan to kill Orli Elbaz has failed."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who posted reviews and followed me. I appreciate you taking your time to acknowledge my efforts. There will be a few more chapters with a few more twists before completion. For those who wonder where the idea for this story came from, I watched an episode of Star Trek, The Next Generation and saw a young Mirina Siritis, and noticed that there were some physical similarities between her and Cote de Pablo and this story was born. **

**I apologize for the delay in posting chapters, but I'm still learning to navigate this site and this chapter is a little long, but I promise the rest will be shorter. **

Chapter 3

The silence was deafening. Although it lasted at only 3 to 5 seconds, to Schmeil it felt like an hour. Eli's facial expression went blank, except for a small tic where his jaw and neckline met. With his beard and stoic expression, the average person would have missed it, but a highly trained, seasoned agent like Schmeil, saw the slight movement and heeded the warning it released. Schmeil sat still allowing the weight of his words to be thoroughly absorbed by the beast raging inside of the man before him.

Just as the older man knew him, Eli also knew this man. He knew that by appearances it would seem he had a physical advantage over the bookwormish agent, but he knew the agility, cunning and deadliness of the man. He knew the scholarly professor was an expertly skilled assassin who could kill you 3 times before you realized you were dead. Schmeil was a silent legend in Mossad. He was revered but not spoken of. He was the person who trained assassins to train assassins. His methods and missions were still being taught in Mossad training classes today. It was common knowledge that had Schmeil wanted to, he could have been the director of Mossad, but that was not where his heart lay. Schmeil's actions in Mossad were for the liberation, safety and security of Israel. He would do whatever assignments were ordered of him, but he refused to be the one to give orders for someone else to follow.

Through his anger Eli could see that Schmeil was not in a bookwormish mood and it would be the silent legend of Mossad he would be dealing with today. As he took a step forward, Schmeil rose from the couch. "Explain yourself" stated Eli with an edge to his voice that cut through the tension in the room. "Explain what" replied Schmeil quietly. "What part of the words, your plan to kill Orli failed, did you not understand." Schmeil locked eyes with Eli and approached him slowly, saying, "Come now Eli, are you so spineless, you cannot say the words. If there is some part of my statement you did not understand, say the words and ask me specifically to clarify them. I am sure you understand the word kill, because you are so fond of the action, and I am also certain you understand the name Orli, because you were also fond of her, so much so you made her your mistress. So that just leaves the word failed. Ah yes, you probably don't understand that one, because you thought your plan was failproof ".

Although his Mossad training enabled him to keep his emotions in check it was evident Schmeil had struck a nerve and Eli's composure was slipping. As Schmeil turned away from Eli and started back to the couch, he could see the younger man's rage bubbling just under the surface. With a subtle smile and a soft voice, he said "Sit down Eli, there are things you need to know and there are things you need to do".

As Eli sat across from Schmeil, he accepted that he would have to control his emotions, hear the older man out and then determine later how best to alleviate his problems. This field agent could not stand in the way of him being director of Mossad.

Schmeil glanced at his watch and noted that he had already wasted too much time in this adversarial pow wow with Eli David. He turned to him and said "As I told you Eli, I will talk, and you will listen. Then you will do as I say, and this matter will be settled." Eli shifted uncomfortably in the chair and replied, "Say your piece and we will see what happens."

Schmeil sat back on the couch and crossed his legs, exuding an air of confidence that immediately caused Eli to feel uncomfortable. And with a sly smile Schmeil began, "As you know Eli, I am what many in Mossad call the silent legend, and you may think that I am called that because I am quiet and studious. But that is not the reason. You see, I am silent about my work. I do not boast or brag or make myself noticeable when carrying out an assignment. Since your days in the IDF, you have been my mission. Long ago, those in charge of Mossad determined that your ambition and drive could take you to the directorship. However, that could only be a reality with the proper training, grooming and restraint and unfortunately that misery of a job was assigned to me. I was charged with making sure you would be the complete package for the directorship. It is my job to make sure you know all there is to know to be a revered field agent, to ensure you acquire the proper domestic life of wife and children, and to make sure you do not give in to your primal urges to be the evil, conniving, son of a bitch that you truly are."

Eli could not believe his ears, even with years of training the look of shock was evident on his face. He sat forward in the chair, his eyes reflecting his thoughts and questions, but before he could say a word, Schmeil jumped up from the couch and said, "Remember what I said Eli. I talk. You listen." With an eerie steadiness to his voice he leaned over Eli and said, "There is no time for your petty questions regarding my infiltration of your wretched life. I have watched, monitored and maneuvered you for years now. I have befriended your wife to ensure she does not leave you, and I have befriended your mistress to make sure she does not kill you. I have done these things silently, in the background, right under your nose. Did you really think that your path to the directorship of Mossad was so easy that an idiot of your nature could travel it without assistance and guidance? As he turned away from Eli, Schmeil laughed aloud and said, "If you were stupid enough to think that, you were wrong, almost DEAD wrong, because there were so many times I wanted to end your quest and kill you myself."

The color drained from Eli's face as he sat back and folded his arms across his chest. Schmeil pretended not to notice the defensive posture and sat back down on the couch and continued, "But right now none of that is important. I have been instructed by my superiors to clean up your mess, so here we are. Your little attempt to get rid of Orli Elbaz by having your Iraqi double agent put a price on her head was one of the stupidest things you have ever done. Did you really think that a bounty of a million dollars on a Mossad officer would go unnoticed by me? The leadership of Mossad and the average field agent may not have known, but as the silent legend, I make it my business to know everything and anything that is a threat to the security of Israel and money hungry fools crossing our borders to hunt one of our officers is my business.

"As I said, your plan to kill Orli has failed. In your pompous arrogant mind, you thought she had fled to her family in Jerusalem, to grieve over her failed relationship with you and I'll admit, I am guilty of planting that seed in your mind. And while you thought she was miles away she was right under your nose at your farmhouse in the olive grove. So, while you were sending assassins to Jerusalem to kill her, I was waiting in Jerusalem to kill them. However, the chance at a million dollars can actually make some assassins more clever than others, enabling them to figure out exactly where she was hiding. One poor delusional assassin actually made it to the farmhouse to try. However, you know Orli, and his attempts were futile. But before killing him, she did extract enough information from him that will lead back to your double agent." At this revelation, Eli's eyes widened, and Schmeil said, "Do not worry director Screwup, I have already fixed this problem for you. Your double agent is dead, and his body will never be found." And with a sigh he arose from his seat and quietly said, "the worst part is that Orli will probably never stop looking for him."

Looking at Eli, Schmeil grew angry at the thought of the young beautiful Mossad officer risking her life chasing a ghost all because she fell in love with the devil himself. As he walked to the door he turned to Eli and said, " Orli loves you and before leaving the farmhouse to hunt her enemies, she entrusted me to deliver her most precious possession to you for safe keeping. I'll go and get it," and with that, Schmeil walked out the door and left Eli sitting with his head in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Again thanks to everyone for your support. In this chapter Eli gets a daughter, and there's a small nugget for another story hidden in here too. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. **

Approaching the door, he held the happy infant in his arms and thought of her mother. She too was happy before entering Eli David's life. He could only hope that he wouldn't bring hurt and sadness to this beautiful little girl, like he brought to her mother and to his wife.

The man simply refused to accept accountability for the misery he caused others. At that moment Schmeil vowed that as long as he was alive, he would look out for Ziva, Orli and Rivka. He would hold Eli accountable for their happiness and wellbeing and make sure that he changed into something that resembled a loving caring person.

Hopefully, being a father to Ziva would start his transformation. Maybe she can find the underbelly of the beast and be able to reach the humanity he hid so well. Even though Ari adored his father, having a son hadn't changed him. Perhaps, it was the situation of Ari's birth that allowed his hardened heart to still be unaffected by the boy's devotion. However, if Schmeil's plan for this little one worked, he wouldn't be able to resist the charms of little Ziva David.

Eli sat with his head in his hands contemplating how he could best get rid of Schmeil, without the powers of Mossad snatching the directorship from him, when he heard the click of the door. As the door opened he looked up to see Schmeil walking into the room. It took a moment for him to realize what it was that the older man held in his arms and at the recognition, Eli jumped to his feet and said "NO!" He paced back and forth as he shouted "This is a trick. A lie." You have gone too far Schmeil. I won't accept this deceit!"

Schmeil looked at Eli with utter disgust. "Shut up Eli! You'll scare the baby. Do you really think that Orli or myself would subject such an adorable child to the monster you are, if she were not your daughter?"

At the word daughter, Eli stopped pacing and turned to Schmeil, "Daughter" he gasped, as if saying the word aloud took his very breath away.

"Yes, a daughter," said Schmeil as he walked over to Eli, placing the baby in his arms, saying, "Eli, meet Ziva David, the name Ziva is for Orli's sister who was killed in the air raid and David for you, her father.

Eli gazed at the bundle in his arms and said, "She's beautiful, just like her mother." As he sat down, a look of happiness filled his face and his eyes lit up with adoration. "She's perfect. Her hair. Her eyes. Her hands. Just like Orli's". As he spoke, Ziva focused her brown eyes directly into his and hung on to his every word. It was as though she knew he was talking about her Ima and she was in her Abba's arms. He gently stroked her hands as she cooed softly, snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep.

Eli felt a warmness he had never felt before. After 3 miscarriages he had hardened his heart and given up on ever experiencing this type of love. A sudden urge of protectiveness overwhelmed him. He cursed himself, to think she could have been killed with her mother, he was such a fool. Although these feelings were unfamiliar to him, he couldn't reject them and he didn't want to let this baby girl go. With tears in his eye's he looked at Schmeil. His eyes full of questions that he dared not ask. He didn't want to do or say anything that would make these feelings go away. With welcomed resignation, he knew at that very moment, that he would do whatever, the senior agent wanted him to do as long as he could keep this beautiful little girl with him forever.

As Schmeil studied Eli with Ziva, he knew he had made the right decisions. As Ziva slept, Schmeil sat next to Eli and said, "Here is the plan. Orli knows that as long as she is hunted, her daughter will never be safe, so she has resigned herself to the fact that she must be considered dead to both you and Ziva. I have set in motion everything that will need to happen for Ziva to grow up as the legitimate daughter of Eli David."

Upon hearing that statement Eli looked up at Schmeil and choked out "This will kill Rivka. She's already had 3 miscarriages, to bring another woman's baby into our home, will tear her heart out. Even you can't be that cruel Schmeil."

Schmeil took a deep breath and said, "Again, Eli how many times must I tell you, that I will talk, you will listen and then you will do as I say. As I said, I have set in motion everything that will need to happen. There is no way, I would allow you to hurt my dear friend Rivka, by bringing in another outside child. Over the past week, I have been speaking with Rivka every day, telling her of my friend, a fellow agent who was severely injured in the air raid last month. I have told her that my friend's husband was killed last year in the skirmishes in Gaza, and that she had been pregnant when he died and now has an infant daughter. I have been confiding to Rivka that my friend may not survive her injuries and that I feared what would happen to the baby. As you know, Rivka, has a big heart and believes she is helping me lookout for my friend. I explained to her that if the baby is adopted through the legal system she'll have to be declared an orphan and go into a foster home. Of Course, Rivka, wouldn't hear of this, and she asked me to use my Mossad contacts and figure out a way to bring the baby to her." With these words Schmeil looked into Eli's eyes and said, "Before coming here today, I called Rivka and told her my friend died and that I had found a way for her to have the baby. I told her that since she has been depressed and reclusive for the last 8 to 9 months, she could claim to be the baby's mother. Since she has not seen family or friends since the miscarriage last year, she could explain that the birth was premature and that there was no announcement until there was certainty that the baby would survive. Ziva is 2 months old so the story is plausible, and I have secured a birth certificate. Corrie Bodnar has been caring for Ziva at my Jerusalem safe house and she is listed as the attending nurse to the birth. Since she is a friend who owes favors, she will verify any information about Ziva's birth. And with that Eli, you are now the legitimate father of Ziva David."

Eli sat dumbstruck. Rivka had never mentioned anything to him about Schmeil having a dying friend. But he hadn't really talked or communicated with his wife in months. Since the miscarriage last year, she had shut him, and everyone else in their family out of her life.

Reflecting on Schmeils plan, Eli reluctantly admitted to himself, that the plan was a good one and could work without a hitch. Corrie Bodnar had secrets of her own regarding offspring of Eli David, so he knew she would keep this secret. He also was sure that any documents Schmeil secured for this plan would be the best forgeries in all of Israel. And although it had been a while since he and his wife had really talked, he knew she would love Ziva like her own. He also knew that she must really want this baby, if she had agreed to all that Schmeil had spoken of. So, it was settled. "Tell me of my role in this plan" asked Eli as he looked down upon his sleeping daughter.

Schmeil smiled and said, "It's very simple. You go home. Kiss your wife. Listen as she asks your permission for this child. Answer her with a resounding yes. Then, sit back and watch your wife become the happiest woman in the world while you wait for me to arrive with your precious daughter."

As Eli handed Ziva back to Schmeil, his heart thawed momentarily and with a smile that encompassed his whole being, he softly said "Thank you".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who posted a review and/or is following this story. It's greatly appreciated. This chapter jumps ahead quite a bit, but it's needed to connect to canon. I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 5

"I'm cold". She thought as she lay on her side on the dirt floor. Her reality dominated her mind. No matter how she tried to think of something else. Anything else. It always came back to that same thing. "I am cold". She had been in this hell hole for so long, that she'd stopped hoping to escape, and knew not to wish for rescue.

She had been on and off the grid for years. Chasing what seemed like a ghost. Even though he, himself still evaded her, his associates were not so fortunate. She had found them all and under her skilled interrogation tactics, they'd all led her back to him. Chakir. His name meant the chosen one, and according to her intel he had been chosen by several middle eastern countries to be an informant, a traitor, and a double agent. Which was just more reasons for her to want him dead.

Still with the most intense interrogation, no one could tell her why. Why would a man with no allegiance chose to offer a million-dollar bounty on her life, and by doing so, had chosen to die by her hand?

The thought of him angered, her warming her blood. Though painful, she shifted her position to lay on her back. While she stared at the ceiling of the tiny room, her mind replayed the assaults and degradation she'd been subjected to. Every part of her body hurt. There was no part of her the Iraqi's did not abuse, so much so, until the simple motion of turning over caused her excruciating pain. Although her back still had open wounds from her last assault, by lying flat on it, the pain reminded her she was still alive.

Mossad had allowed and funded her search for Chakir. His existence, as a disruption to the security of Israel was not to be tolerated.

However, her was quest for this ghost was not officially sanctioned. So, for 10 years, in between assignments and assassinations, she had been a lone wolf hunting and tracking him and his cell, all on her own and right now she was definitely on her own. Her last contact with anyone had been with Schmeil, 6 weeks ago. She'd talked to him about old times, caught up on the latest news of her daughter, Ziva and had told him she had intel leading to this camp. But she didn't tell him where the camp was or when she planned to strike.

So, with a sigh, she reminded herself not to pray for rescue. That was not the way of Mossad. If anyone came, they would be coming to finish the job, not to rescue her. When planning this mission, she'd accepted she may die here and right now it seemed likely that she would. So, no, she wasn't praying for rescue, she prayed only for death to come quickly. She laughed to herself, "maybe death is coming and that's why it's so cold" and with that as a final thought she drifted into a painful slumber welcoming the cold.

At his level of security, he had been able to keep tabs on Orli and her unsanctioned mission. He'd watched from the shadows as she had systematically taken out every known associate of Chakir, his Iraqi double agent. The fear of his shameful treachery eased with the demise of Chakirs' henchmen. But he was no fool. He knew that had Orli found out about his involvement, he would be dead already because there were two sure things about Orli Elbaz. One she was dangerously formidable and two she was extremely unforgiving. So, yes, if she were to find out, his deceit, his lifespan would come to a very sudden and abrupt end with no mercy shown.

Eli knew it had been 6 weeks since she'd checked in with Schmeil, and when he asked the older agent about it 3 weeks ago, he'd said "just wait she'll check in soon". Now the senior agent was sitting across from him, looking quite ominous

"She has not checked in." said Schmeil, "and My intel tells me that there was a female Mossad assassin caught in the Iraqi terrorist camp north of Baghdad near the Iranian border. However, my informant believes she is no longer there. He is unsure if she is dead or if they moved her."

The color drained from his face as he said, "Can we really trust this intel Schmeil?" and with slight agitation Schmeil responded, "Do you think Shin Bet shares information with Kidon as idle chit chat. It's the most reliable intel there is. Just tell the truth, what you don't trust David is me.

Eli stood to his feet, and snapped at Schmeil, "This is not about you, Pinkhas, I told you to bring her in months ago!"

Schmeil jumped to his feet and said, "First of all David, unlike everyone on this floor, I don't answer to you, and secondly, what would you have me say, come on in Orli, I killed the man you are looking for years ago, right after Eli paid him to put a bounty on your head." "Are you that big of a fool David.

Schmeil let out a slight chuckle, "I would think this situation would be perfect for you. You never wanted her alive anyway and this way you don't have to explain a sudden assassination. Yes, a simple statement saying, "Killed in the line of duty" does sound better."

Eli was shocked at the harshness of Schmeil's words. As he paced the floor, he said, "Every day that I look at Ziva, I realize more and more how much I truly love Orli. I was wrong. This whole thing was wrong. The thought of her being hurt or dead is unbearable to me."

Schmeil scoffed, "Sure, Eli and what about Rivka, you loved her enough to make Tali. So, what does that say about your love, David?

"Make no mistake Eli, I am not here to comfort you. I did not update you on Orli's capture for sentimental reasons. No. I am here to again clean up your mess. Everyone cracks at some point Eli. If Orli is not dead already, she will soon spill Mossad secrets, including the secret of Ziva. This job must be finished, and you're going to do it.

Eli gasped at Schmeil's words. As he stood his stomach retched in revulsion at the thought of finishing off his beloved Orli.

Watching the color again drain from Eli's face, Schmeil realized the thoughts that were going through Eli's mind. "You Idiot!" shouted Schmeil. "How they think a buffoon like you will ever shape up into a Mossad director, I'll never know." Sitting down again, he quietly said "No Eli, we are not going to kill Orli. We, you and I are going to rescue her."

Eli's eyes darkened in anger, Schmeil's insults were scathing. He had killed men for less words than those, but Schmeil was right he was being an idiot. He should have known Schmeil would never kill Orli. Him maybe, but her never. Then, that revelation brought a dread feeling of fear. Was Schmeil setting him up for a mission he would never return from?

Although Schmeil, couldn't see it in Eli's eyes, he smelled the very faint scent of fear emanating from the man. He knew the younger agent revered him and his abilities, but it secretly pleased him, that Eli actually feared he would lead him to his death. He needed him to be afraid. Fear sharpens the senses and he would need this future director to be as sharp as ever, if they were going to rescue Orli Elbaz.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I apologize for the delay in posting but LIFE HAPPENS. :) Thanks to all of the reviews and follows. I appreciate you taking the time to read the thoughts of my imagination. Thank you everyone.**

Her mind replayed the events over and over again. The sound of hushed voices. The whoosh of fresh air as the door to her private hell was opened. The silent motions of her captures falling one by one. The strength of the arms wrapped around her, carrying her to the Humvee. The twists and bumps in the road as they raced to the airstrip. The lurch of her stomach as the plane ascended. The screech of the tires as they landed. The smell of her homeland as she disembarked from the plane. The routine intrusion of the hospital examinations. The retelling of her personal hell in the Mossad debriefing. The escort back to the farmhouse. Her asking "Why are you here? Him replying that "he couldn't live without her".

She sighed with weariness as it all seemed so surreal. She thought she'd die in that room. But God and Schmeil had other plans for her. Schmeil Pinkhas, more than a friend, a confidant, a comrade and now a Guardian Angel.

Although the sight of Schmeil was a surprise, the sight of Eli was a shock. So much so, that she thought she was hallucinating. He'd carried her out to hummer, and try as she might, she could not replay all of the words he was saying to her.

She remembered him speaking very soothingly and she thought she'd heard him say words like, "I'm sorry", "I was a fool" and "I shouldn't have", but she had to have been delusional because, her mind knew better than to think these words came out of the mouth of Eli David.

His behavior had been so different, she hardly recognized him. If she didn't know him like the back of her hand, she would have sworn, he blamed himself for her capture.

Although his tenderness warmed her heart, it was an unnatural state for him, and it felt out of place. They were not those people. The people who whisper sugar coated nothings to each other. Yes, they were passionate lovers, but they were also very direct people who always knew where they stood with one another. Except, now she did not know who this new Eli David was or where their relationship stood.

The only thing she knew for sure was that she was presently, sitting by the window in the farmhouse, sipping tea and patiently waiting for Eli and Schmeil.

The blood was pounding in her ears. Her vision was blurred, and her heart raced. Before her mind could control her body, she found herself straddling Eli David with the handle of a teaspoon poised dangerously at his jugular.

Schmeil's voice was in her ear shouting "Orli stop, think of Ziva".

Thoughts of her daughter crept into her mind, but she stayed atop Eli ready to end his life at the blink of an eye. She remembered the photos of a smiling Ziva in her father's arms, and the tears stung her eyes, but she stayed poised and ready to kill. This man was no longer her daughters' father, he was now an associate of Chakir's, who wanted her dead and now he deserved to die.

For Schmeil, time seemed to stand still as Orli pounced on Eli. However, to his credit, Eli showed no fear, only sorrow. It was as if he had accepted death as his fate. He knew better than anyone else, the extent and magnitude of the rage of Orli Elbaz. He'd planted and cultivated her into a killing machine and by choosing not to defend himself it was as if he was committing suicide.

For a million other reasons and in solidarity with Orli, Schmeil too wanted death for this despicable man, but he knew he could not allow it.

Knowing that her only care in this world was that of her daughter, Schmeil quietly repeated "Orli, think of Ziva! It would break her heart if her father died." He then saw a slight ease of tension in her shoulders, but he was not foolish enough to think that those words alone would get her off of Eli.

Schmeil crept closer to her and gingerly said, "It's over Orli. You've neutralized the threat. They're all dead. They can't hurt you anymore."

Without taking her eyes off Eli, Orli shrieked, "As long as he lives, this one will always hurt me, and anyone else who crosses his path!" With pain resonating in her voice she screamed "Why Eli?" "I was out of your life." "Why did you want to end mine"? With these words, she stiffened as the last resistance to killing Eli left her.

In one fluid motion, she broke the flesh of Eli's neck, his blood sprayed the walls, and the sound of a gunshot rang out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for hanging in there with me. Again, your reviews, comments and follows are welcomed and appreciated, especially critiques that will help me improve my writing. **

Schmeil watched the blood oozing from the rear of Orli's shoulder. It seeped onto the floor, pooling near the wall and matched the crimson flow that spouted from Eli's neck. Neither one would die from their wounds, but when they recovered he'd make sure they both knew that he was in charge and would not hesitate to kill either one of them.

He also knew that had Orli not been in a weakened state from her captivity, one bullet to her shoulder would not have stopped her and it definitely wouldn't have rendered her unconscious as it did now. Likewise, with Eli, had he not been in a love-sick stupor, focused on expressing his remorsefulness, she would have never gotten the drop on him, and he definitely would not have lain there like a sacrificial lamb, while she cut his throat.

He'd hated to shoot her, but it was the only way to stop her from killing the future director of Mossad and he'd hated to save him from decapitation but allowing her to draw blood was the only way to appease her bloodlust for his betrayal.

However, now that the formalities were out of the way and the truth had been told, he could patch them up, and get back to the future of Mossad.

Orli lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She could hear Eli and Schmeil talking in the bedroom next door. She couldn't make out the words but she could hear their tone both men sounded angry. "Good" she thought, "Maybe they'll kill each other and end this nightmare for me".

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift. Schmeil had always been there for her. She couldn't remember a time they'd ever had an argument. They'd become best friends even giving each other small gifts to show their affection for one another, but here she was now, with the gift of a bullet hole in her shoulder and Schmeil telling her things that were far from affectionate. The shock that he'd shot her was enough to make her think she was having a nightmare, but to know he'd killed Chakir before she'd left the farmhouse, allowed her to hunt a ghost for 10 years, even feeding her intel, was beyond belief. However, the realization that Schmeil had been assigned to monitor, mold and manipulate Eli was the thing that surprised and scared her the most. The thought of being betrayed by the two men she loved the most. Eli, the love of her life had put a bounty on her, to have her killed, and Schmeil, the man she loved like an older brother, had manipulated her into giving her child away and sent her on a suicide ghost hunt.

The fact that these two men were the role models for her daughter made her cringe inside. She couldn't stand by and let them ruin her life with their lies and manipulations. Schmeil had made it very clear that he was influential in Ziva's life and that he had the power to shape her destiny just as he was doing with hers and Eli's. With those words ringing in her ears she vowed at that very moment, that although she couldn't openly be Ziva's mother she would always protect her and be there for her. As a single tear rolled down her face, she sighed, and thought, "the pain of this misery, hurts a 100 times worse than a bullet or Iraqi torture, but this too she would survive, for her daughter, for Ziva."

Resigned to her situation, but with fleeting thoughts of how she could kill both of them, she got up, got dressed and went into the dining room to await Schmeil's orders for her next assignment.

Sitting up in bed and reaching for his neck, Eli's eyes widened when his fingers touched the bandage.

"Relax, you'll live," Schmeil said sarcastically as he walked around the bed. "Although, your fiasco of a life is pure hell for me, you sir, are not in the afterlife. You have survived the wrath of Orli Elbaz, so that you can go on to be the idiot director of Mossad."

With pain shooting through his neck, Eli was not in the mood for Schmeil's sarcastic chatter and he let his expressions show it. As he adjusted himself in the bed he tried to recall what happened. Although his head ached, and he couldn't remember much, he did quite clearly remember 3 things. The pain of Orli cutting his throat, the sound of a gunshot, and Orli's body falling on him before he passed out.

Eli swung his feet around and planted them on the floor. He knew standing was not an option but with his feet on the floor he felt the comfort of a physical sense of control, as he braced himself and asked Schmeil, "Orli dead?"

Schmeil leaned forward into Eli's face, smiled and said "are you asking or are you hoping?"

Seeing the fire spark in Eli's eyes, Schmeil was satisfied that the bastard Eli David was and needed to be was back from his love-struck sabbatical. However, before Eli could speak, he said, "Never mind responding, either way, the answer to your question is no. She's in the other room with a bullet hole in her shoulder, and a new plan for her life. She's also accepting the realization that my assignment now puts me in charge of you and her and that I will not hesitate to kill either one of you if needed. The Mossad powers that be, have not only decided that you will eventually become the Director of Mossad, but as a consolation for the 10 years of hell Orli has gone through, she will be your deputy director and succeed you upon your retirement or death, whichever comes first." "So pull yourself together and meet us at the dining room table in 30 minutes. I have the orders for your next assignments. Europe for you and Egypt for her. With the world between you maybe she won't still kill you. "


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N The story's moved up a bit and we'll be in canon soon. I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think. Again Thanks for taking the time to read the thoughts of my imagination.**

She was so graceful. As she twirled across the stage, her enjoyment evident on her pre-adolescent face, it was as if she didn't have a care in the world. With stubborn curls fighting their way out of her dancer's bun, she watched the little girl curtsy and take a bow.

Watching her daughter dance was her only delight in the world. Schmeil may not have been the friend she thought he was, but he was a man true to his word. When he'd laid out the arrangements for her and Eli at the farmhouse, he'd promised she could watch her daughter grow up. He swore he would make sure she knew of Ziva's dance recitals, school programs and life achievements. She'd only had one request and Schmeil had readily agreed. If she was going to attend any of Ziva's events, she'd requested Eli not be there. She wasn't sure she'd be able to watch her daughter from a distance and resist the urge to kill him. While the desire was not as strong as it had been two years ago, deep down inside, it was very much still there.

Though she could only watch from the shadows, the shadows was where she was most comfortable. It was her home. It was where she lived the life she'd chosen for herself. She'd finally realized and accepted what Schmeil had known from the beginning. She was not and would never be the kind of woman who settled down and raised a family. She knew in her heart that the life of Mossad had always been her dream. It was what she had always wanted. As a little girl, from the moment she understood the struggles of her country, she'd felt the desire to fight. What Eli had interpreted as naïve eagerness, was always sheer, determined, ambition. She was born to be an Israeli Soldier and she intended to be the best female soldier, Israel had ever had. Schmeil had seen, understood and fostered that desire in her long before her mind could grasp it and now she was determined to make him proud and show him he was right.

Thinking of her old friend, her shoulder started to throb and ache. She smiled to herself as she left the auditorium thinking, although he was not the typical best friend, Schmeil, knew her better than she knew herself. What she initially thought of as betrayal was just his warped way of protecting her. Now, he protected her daughter.

From the videos he'd sent her of Ziva, she could see he doted on her, and she adored him. In the videos, he would laugh and say "There's my Ziva" and she would run to him and reply "My Schmeil". Then they would fall all over each other laughing and embracing. It always warmed her heart to see how loved her daughter was. Watching the interactions between Rivka and Ziva were also endearing, so much so, that the first time she saw them together it brought tears to her eyes. She could see that Rivka loved Ziva very much and Ziva worshipped her mother. Those facts alone proved to her that Schmeil had made the right decisions even if he had gone about it in the wrong way.

On the way to her car, approaching the rear of the auditorium, she was jolted from her reminiscing, by the sound of Ziva crying and Rivka's futile attempts to soothe her. As she focused on the voices, she could see they were on the back steps of the auditorium and Ziva was crying hysterically.

Although, she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't resist running over to them, pulling out her badge and saying, "Is everything ok?"

Evidently, the of a voice other than her mothers, shook Ziva out of her hysterics and she quieted enough for Rivka to say "Yes, everything's fine, my daughter is just disappointed that her father missed the dance recital." As Rivka hugged Ziva and said, "It'll be okay. When your Abba gets home we'll tell him all about it and he will be so proud of you," Ziva pulled away from her shouting, "It won't be okay, Ima! He misses everything I do. He'll never be proud of me. He's never seen me dance, he's never heard me sing, he's never even been to meet my teachers."

As Ziva ran back into the auditorium. Rivka said, "I'm sorry. She has such a fiery temperament. I'm not sure where she gets it from but that's just how Ziva is. I'm sure your daughter is in a better mood after such a wonderful performance, which one is she?"

Orli was slightly taken aback but not surprised. From what she knew of Rivka David, the woman was friendly, easy going, and the type that would strike up conversation on the street and by chance make a new friend. However, making a new friend today was not going to happen. Orli's, Mossad training kicked in and with a stoic smile, she said "I don't have any children, I stopped by to see the daughter of a friend perform." As expected, Rivka continued the conversation by saying, "Oh what's her name? Ziva's been dancing with this group for quite awhile and we know just about everybody here."

Orli, continued in character, replying, "I'm afraid, I didn't see my friend or her little girl, I may have gotten the location and date mixed up, but I did enjoy your daughter's performance."

"Oh yes, its dance season and so many troupes are doing recitals, you're right it's easy to get confused with what's going on and where it's being held." Said Rivka smiling.

Her smile was warm and contagious and Orli felt herself genuinely smiling back at her. Looking towards the auditorium door Rivka said, "I'd better get back inside to Ziva, I'll let her know you enjoyed her performance." Turning back to Orli she said, "My name's Rivka David, I saw from your badge you're with Mossad, perhaps you know my husband Eli, he's a senior field agent."

Without breaking cover, or changing her smile, Orli replied. "I'm familiar with him, but I work abroad and I'm not in the country very often."

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you" Rivka extended her hand saying, "I'm sorry, I've monopolized the conversation and I didn't get your name.

Without hesitation or a second thought, Orli extended her hand and said "I'm Orli Elbaz, and it's nice to meet you too."


	9. Chapter 9

"Everyone knew about you two, don't you lie to me, Eli David!" Shouted Rivka as she followed him around the room while he packed.

In his calmest voice he replied, "I don't know what you're talking about Rivka. I didn't know officer Elbaz was in town. I don't know everything about every agent." Eli sighed as he slowly packed his bag.

He was weary of Rivka accusing him of every young female agent in Mossad. He loved Rivka, but he knew he was no longer in love with her and he was tired of this unhappiness. Too tired in fact to even be angry with Orli. To be honest his heart longed for her and knowing he could never be with her seemed like the weight of the World.

He'd always known this would happen. As agreed to between at the farmhouse, Orli had secretly been at every monumental event in Ziva's life and he had been relegated to miss them all. He was so proud of Ziva, she was the best parts of him and Orli. She had Orli's fiery temper, her grace and agility, her sense of humor and her quirky mannerisms. She was so much like her mother until he'd almost called her Orli a time or two. Folding his shirts into his bag, he thought of how he was just as passionate about Tali. She too was the spitting image of her mother. She had a kindness, loving spirit and a radiant smile that lit up a room whenever she walked in. He smiled, thinking of them, they were his girls, but with this mission in Malta, dispatching Fathi Shaqaqi, he couldn't let himself get distracted, so Rivka's anger would have to wait.

He was roused from his thoughts by Rivka slamming the lid on his luggage. "Rivka", he shouted.

"You're still sleeping with her aren't you! After all these years, I thought you'd changed, and we would be a family. I should have never forgiven you." Screamed Rivka, "It's all over your face Eli, you're still in love with Orli Elbaz". Just as the words left Rivka's lips, Eli looked up to see Ziva standing in the hallway, with her eyes locked steadily on him. Switching to English, he told Rivka "Shut up! The girls can hear you. Didn't you see Ziva standing in the hallway. We can talk about this when I get back."

"Don't bother coming back" replied Rivka, "I'm done! I want a divorce! Be gone by the time I get back!" And with those words she walked out of the house.

Eli moved his bag from the edge of the bed, sat down and refolded his shirt. Without raising his head, he knew Ziva was still standing in the hall watching his every move. She was like Orli, she wouldn't back away from this situation and she would want to know the truth. He wouldn't push her, he would let her come to him in her own time.

Ziva slowly approached the doorway and said "Abba". He looked up and beckoned her into the bedroom. He could see by the expression on her face, that she was concerned for him. As she approached him with hesitation she said, "Are you…going away for work again?" Without saying a word, he gave her what she needed. They stood and embraced as she held back tears, knowing that not only was he going away for work, but he would not be coming back to live with them anymore. Hoping she could give him a reason to stay, she pulled back from him and said, "but Abba you missed my dance recital, you can't go before you see me dance."

Smiling, he pulled her to him and said, "I have seen you dance a million times here in this house with each time more beautiful than the last. Come, let's dance together now, like we used to when you were a little girl." Remembering their dances together, Ziva smiled as her father tuned the radio to the jazz music he loved. Approaching her with a bow, Eli asked, "May I have this dance?" Enjoying the familiar role play, she curtsied, put her small hand in his and said, "yes, thank you, kind sir". As they swayed to the music, she remembered that she was no longer a little girl and that she had just witnessed her parents fighting with her mother telling her father not to come back.

Hoping he would say he was coming back once work was done, she looked up at him and asked, "How long will you be gone?" He locked eyes with her and said. "This time is different. I do not know when I will be back." Unable to contain her heartbreak, she hugged him and pressed her face against his chest as they swayed to the music. "Oh, my Ziva, one day you will dance with a man that deserves your love." "I will only ever love you Abba, and I will wait for you to come back." Cried Ziva, wetting his shirt with tears. Eli stopped swaying and tilted Ziva's face up to him. As he looked at his daughter, defiantly, saying, she would wait for him to come home, Eli knew, that like her true mother Orli, she would stubbornly hold out hope.

"Let's sit a minute Ziva," he said as he walked her over to the bed. "You are no longer a little girl, you are thirteen," she lowered her eyes and stared at the floor as he continued, "and you are old enough to understand some things about adult relationships. You heard your mother and me" Ziva's head snapped up, and staring at him her eyes rimmed with tears, as he said, "I saw you in the hallway, when we argued. You heard your mother tell me to get out, and you also saw me pack my things to go. I love you, your sister, and your Mother very much, but there are reasons that you would not understand, as to why I cannot stay." With those words he held her as the damn of tears and thread of hope she had been holding were released and she collapsed in his arms, crying "Abba, Abba…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Sorry for the delay in posting new chapters but Life got in the way. This chapter is basically a filler to connect to cannon. It was part of the next chapter but it became too long, so it's posted separately. I promise so juiciness follows this. Hopefully, you'll enjoy. Thanks for all of the reviews and follows. Please keep letting me know what you think about this story. Writing dialogue is not my strong suit, so comments are helpful. **

Although she had been assigned to Egypt for several years now, the freshness of this redhead made it all seem new again. Jenny Shepherd was a kindred spirit. The joint missions, of Mossad and NCS in Cairo were a perfect storm. It had brought together two women who desperately needed the connection this assignment afforded them. Jenny was on a hunt for revenge and this was a hunt she, herself knew too well. Although her pursuit was over, she found herself understanding and empathizing with the young woman. They'd spent hours talking about their lives. Her about her parents and how she needed revenge for her father's death, and she about her daughter and how she needed revenge for the hell her daughters' father had put her through. They'd bonded over wishes of death and suffering. Each one seeing in the other the darkness that they'd never dare to tell anyone else.

The redheaded European American and the dark-haired Israeli Mossad officer. An odd choice for confidantes but one that bonded the two women in ways not imagined. It felt good to be able to talk freely about Schmeil, Eli, and Ziva. To say that she was unsure if Schmeil was really her friend, that Eli was the love of her life, but she wanted him dead and that Ziva was the purpose for her being, even if she must never know of her existence. To have someone say they understood and could relate to her situation was equivalent to finding gold. She listened as the young woman talked of her father's murder and how it was ruled suicide. She heard the hatred in her voice when she gave voice to her bloodlust by vowing to kill Le Grenouille, the man she held responsible for her father's death. She also heard the need in her, as her breath would catch, when she spoke of her longing and insatiable love for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Yes, Jenny Shepherd was a kindred soul and they'd vowed on many nights to always help each other in any way they could. They both swore that from behind the scenes, Jenny would always lookout for Ziva and Orli would always lookout for Jethro. Thinking of Jenny, Orli smiled as she thanked the God of Israel for finally granting her the true friend, she'd prayed for, to help her protect her daughter.

Amsterdam was as boring as usual, and another green American agent was just another aggravation. How many NCS agents would they send to their deaths? Each one greener than the last and just as dead as the last. If it wasn't for the aggravation of working with then and trying to keep them from getting themselves killed, the thought of them or their deaths wouldn't even cross his mind.

But somehow, Leon Vance was different. Something about the African American agent crept under his skin. He found himself, trying a little harder to teach this one the necessary lessons to keep him alive.

When they talked, it was as if they'd known each other forever. The hardships and discriminations the young man faced growing up resonated within him as he remembered the obstacles and racism he'd endured as a young Israeli. While waiting for the other operatives, of the mission, to contact them they would talk for hours. He couldn't believe the things he found himself telling this man. He spoke openly about Orli, Ari, Ziva, Rivka, and Tali as if it were perfectly normal to have a wife, a mistress, a son conceived during an Op by a third woman, and your wife raising your mistress's daughter as her own. It felt good to speak openly and be himself. To let go and talk about the things that mattered to him. Perhaps the fact that this American had no family, friends or ties was the thing that endeared him to Leon. That and the fact he had no one to blab the sordid information to, allowed him to speak freely.

Leon Vance was his confidante and Schmeil was the only other person who knew him that well. However, Schmeil hated him, thought he was a screwup and only tolerated him because of Mossad's higher ups. Leon on the other hand, was really his friend. He accepted him for who he was, didn't judge his decisions and appreciated the things he taught him. For two men who seemed polar opposites, the deadliness of their mission, bound them together with both promising to be there for the other. Leon to lookout for Orli and Ziva and Eli to do whatever he could to help Leon advance his career in NCS. Thinking of Leon, Eli smiled and thanked the God of Israel for finally granting him the true friend he'd prayed for to help him protect Orli and his daughter.

She sighed as she gazed at the delicate landscape portrait. Remembering that hanging the painting was the first thing she did after Eli left. He'd always hated that painting, and no sooner had he gotten into his car to leave had she pulled it from the back of her closet and hung it over the sofa. Ziva and Tali had gasped in amazement as she'd gone around the apartment boxing up Eli's memento's and replacing them with her won cherished possessions she'd kept hidden away. They'd even gone so far as to ask if she was ok. All she could do, in response was to laugh and say she was better than she had been in almost 20 years. Although the painting took her back to memories of independence, the sadness of her reality weighed heavily on her. Although Eli provided for them quite handsomely monetarily, she was still struggling emotionally. They'd always lived in a tight knit community, and the gossip of Eli and Orli was becoming a lot to bear. Lately, Ziva had been getting into fights because of street gossip, and Tali had taken to coming home and going straight to her room. Poor Ari missed her father to the point he had become surly and distant and started not coming home on his IDF furloughs. She missed her home being filled with the laughter of a happy family and she missed the bliss that ignorance of Eli's love for Orli had brought her.

Fortunately, Schmeil was coming to town. She always felt better when he came and they talked through her issues. He had a way of making things seem so simple and easy. His love and experience was her only constant during these years of heartache with Eli, and this time she would need his wisdom and guidance more than ever.

Since Ziva had received her Tzav Rishon, medical history was required and Schmeil was the only one who could give her that information. Thinking of how a potential medical disaster could be averted Rivka silently thanked the God of Israel for Schmeil being able to provide her with the only way to protect her daughter in case of a medical emergency during her conscription.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. **

Driving into Tel Aviv, he let his troubled mind go where he didn't want it to go. He genuinely cared for Rivka, she was like a younger sister to him. He'd tried to make her life with Eli as comfortable and bearable as he could. He'd cheered her up when Eli left her in tears. He'd lied to her to hide her husband's indiscretions. He'd nursed her through her miscarriages and depression. He'd even listened and empathized as she told him her deepest yearnings and secrets. Yes, he knew her very well and he knew what she wanted. Sadly, he'd always known. It was inevitable that she'd ask him. He'd been avoiding it for years, but it was now no longer avoidable. He'd been alerted when the Tzav Rishon had been generated and he knew how Rivka's mind worked. He knew she would use Ziva's orders as a reason to make him tell her what she desperately wanted to know.

Although he knew telling her would hurt her, that was not what troubled him. What troubled him was Rivka's reaction to the answers of her questions. Nothing could stand in the way of Eli becoming director of Mossad, not even Rivka reacting badly to the truth. With a resigned sigh, he parked in front of Rivka's building, took the silencer from under his seat and got out of the car.

"Finally," she said when she heard the doorbell. Eagerly opening the door, she hurriedly embraced him and guided him into the living room. As he casually looked around, he said, "I like what you've done with the place Rivka, this décor is definitely you. And you my dear are simply glowing. I take it divorced life makes you happy."

Taking a seat on the couch, he sat back comfortably, crossed his legs, smiled and said, "I must admit I was pleasantly surprised when you asked me to come over in the middle of the week like this. Knowing my schedule, I could only assume, what you want to speak about is very important and too sensitive for the phone. So, tell me, my dear sweet Rivka, what is it, that's so important, you need to summon me to Tel Aviv in the middle of the week?"

Deciding not to waste time with frivolities like tea and small talk, Rivka sat next to him and turned to face him. She steeled herself for the argument she knew would come when she made her request, but she was mentally ready for his debate today. Often, she'd asked about Ziva's natural mother, and just as often he'd dismiss her inquiries with words like "why bring up the dead and buried Rivka? Let the dead lay dead." She could tell this was a subject, he'd rather not talk about, and she knew her old friend well enough to know there was probably little truth to what he'd originally told her about Ziva's mother. She assumed the details would be gory and hard to hear, but at the time, with her longing for a child and God granting her Ziva, she hadn't cared if he'd taken her straight from her mothers' womb. The only thing that mattered then and matters now is that Ziva is her daughter and she would do anything to protect her. Yes, he had silenced her questions before, but she would not be silenced with old wives' sayings today. Today she would get answers to her questions.

"Schmeil, my brother, there are things I must know and only you can supply the information. I know you have dismissed me before, but Ziva's conscription is fast approaching and her and her mother's medical history is needed for her Tzav Rishon" spilled Rivka, unable to contain herself any longer. "I understand that this will be recorded as my medical data, but I want to make sure that in the event of a medical emergency, Ziva receives the proper care. So, I'm begging you, Schmeil, no matter how sordid, no matter how scandalous, I need to know the truth about Ziva's mother."

With a deep sigh, and a steeliness in his eyes that Rivka had never seen before, Schmeil gravely said, "I understand what you need Rivka, but you must understand that once I answer what you ask, things will change forever. There will be no going back. You will not be able to unknow, what you hear. You Know me Rivka. The good and some of the bad, but you know me well enough to know that in the event what I tell you becomes a problem, there will be consequences. So, you must ask yourself, if upon getting the answers you seek, are you prepared to go on living as you have done for the last 15 years or are you prepared to suffer the consequences if you cannot."

Rivka gasped at the coldness of Schmeil's demeanor and the menacing tone of his words. Although he was one of her oldest and dearest friends, he was also her husband's mentor, and a deadly Mossad agent. With shivers of fear spreading through her, she met his gaze head on, and accepting that she wouldn't turn back now, she chose her words very carefully and said, "I understand exactly what you're telling me Schmeil, and you also know me. I will do anything to protect Ziva, and that includes bearing the burden of knowing all about the woman who brought my precious daughter into this world." Taking his hand in hers she smiled through her fear and said, "Now, let's not delay the inevitable any longer, let's start with her real name. What is Ziva's mothers real name?"

Earth and time stood still, blood rushed to her head, and bile collected in her throat, as she heard Schmeil calmly say "Orli Elbaz."


	12. Chapter 12

Deja Vu Chapter 12

Since her father had gotten back from Amsterdam, he was a different man. At first, she attributed it to his promotion, but then she saw that not only was he more relaxed about work, he was also more relaxed with her, Tali and Ari.

It was as if he was really seeing them as individuals and not just "his children". He'd taken an active interest in Ari's assignments, so much so, that he'd even recommended him for certain missions. However, his newfound devotion to Tali, was endearing. Unlike her dance performances, he didn't miss any of Tali's music recitals and he was actually encouraging her to pursue the Opera as a career.

She smiled to herself, as she thought of how they'd bonded over her physical training for the IDF. Although she hated to admit it, she enjoyed the perks of being the daughter of the Deputy Director of Mossad. He'd given her permission to use the Mossad training facilities to work on strength building and stamina. Unlike her dancing, he didn't dismiss her training as though it were unimportant. He even he coached her in the correct form and posture for effective hand to hand combat. Quite frankly, she found it to be a lot like the art of dance. Each move had to be precise, fluid and executed perfectly, something he'd never seen her do when she danced on stage, but he now observed with pride as she worked out in the gym.

Just as her father had changed for the better, her mother was the polar opposite. It seemed that she was in a sour mood daily. A dreaded disposition that increasingly focused on her. At first, she thought her mother might have been sad because their father was spending time with them when they'd used to spend with her. But as time went on, she'd watch her mother with Tali and get a glimpse of the kind, caring affectionate person she used to be and then as quickly as she could enter the room the dark mood would return and they would eventually end up arguing.

Just the thought of the vicious arguments made her uncomfortable, but not as much as when she recalled confronting her mother about the differences she was exhibiting between her and Tali.

As she stood in the kitchen sobbing, and asking "Why Ima?" Rivka's eyes rimmed with tears as she reached out to embrace her, saying "Don't worry my baby. You are maturing so fast, I just don't want to lose my little girl." And as she stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, she continued, "The thought of you growing up makes me sad and sometimes a little irritable. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry for being cross with you."

The remembrance of the hug, kiss and promise of a better treatment, were the things that made her the most uncomfortable. She knew her mother and she knew something was terribly wrong. Although she tried hard to accept what her mother was telling her, she knew that whatever the problem was it had to have something to do with her and her relationship with her father.

When Eli first moved out of the house Rivka's mood was almost jubilant. Although Ziva couldn't pinpoint exactly when it changed, after giving it a lot of thought, she did concluded that her mother's moods became especially intense after her training sessions with her father. She shuddered at the thought of how, when she came home from sessions, her mother would launch into verbal tirades saying things like, "This training is making you unladylike, your hair is so wild and unruly, your temperament is so aggressive and provocative. You should be ashamed." Then she would end by crying and shouting, "You are just like….." but before she would say the name, she'd run to her room and slam the door. And that thought, Ziva was all the proof she needed to verify that the dark mood in her home was because of her and Eli, and she didn't know exactly why.

A late Saturday evening, a hot sana, and the quiet Mossad training facility was the perfect spot to reflect on the changes that were going on with her family. As she stretched her body out on the warm stone bench, she covered her face with a hot towel and relished the quiet space that offered her sanctuary from the turmoil of home.

Her mother had always said that her instincts, stealth and uncanny hearing were Ninja like, and she now knew she was right, because although she was deep in thought, she knew 2 women were approaching long before they entered the sauna.

She'd chosen that corner of the sauna for it's privacy. The bench was angled away from the center and she'd lain on her back with her face turned towards the wall deliberately. She lay perfectly still and hoped the women would think she was asleep and not try to include her in idle chit chat. She listened as they settled on the opposite bench, in the far corner from her. Apparently, the two women didn't want to include her or anyone else in their conversation as they both began to speak in hushed whispers. However, as long as they were moving about, Ziva could only make out hushed tones, but once the women settled down, she was able to clearly hear their entire conversation.

"So it's really true then? Asked woman number 1

"Of course, it's true. She's now in charge of that whole region and she's here to set up her new office. I saw her with my own eyes. Looking cool, calm and gorgeous as if she needed one more thing for the rest of us to hate her for", said woman number 2

"You hate her too? What'd she ever do to you?" asked Number 1

"Well, she's never done anything to me personally, but her reputation makes me not like her." Snarked Number 2.

"That doesn't make sense. What I've heard about her makes me want to get to know her. I've heard that she has mad, crazy, hand to hand, warrior skills, and that she tracked a terror cell for 10 years and personally killed each and every member, all while working her Mossad assignments. And speaking of assignments, they say she's never botched an assignment or missed a target. I also heard she survived for months in captivity being brutally abused and tortured. I also heard that where they held her was so fortified only Eli David, himself, could rescue her. I don't know about you, but I want to know her and learn from her. That's the kind of agent I want to be." replied number 1.

"Well make sure you don't learn to be a home wrecking, man stealer too" smirked number 2

"Do you really think she stole that woman's husband? I've heard the stories, and I know it takes two to have a relationship. I don't think a woman can take what's not available. Anyway, I heard his wife was the perfect example of what a wife should be, with a perfect home and perfect kids, but I could imagine that life might be a bit boring for a professional assassin. Anyway, I'm not condoning their actions, but I could see where he made himself available. Plus, I heard she was on the opposite side of the world when his marriage broke up and he moved out, so how is that her fault." said number 1.

"Men are always making themselves available, they are weak. It's up to the woman to turn him down, it's her fault if he cheats with her. She should get married and get a man of her own" stated number 2.

"Why is it the woman's fault and the man gets a pass. It's not 1950. Women have choices. Maybe her career is more important than getting married. I heard they hooked up on an assignment. I'm not saying she should have cheated with him, but have you seen how handsome he is. Never mind, how powerful he is and honey we all know how sexy power is. Hey, I don't know if I could have turned him down. Who knows what happens when an opportunity presents itself." Said woman number 1.

"Well, you're right about that." Said woman number 2 as she stood up commenting "It's too hot for me let's go."

As they were gathering their things to leave, woman number 1 turned to woman number 2 and laughed saying, "Do you really think she got that position because she's some kind of super-agent or because he created an opportunity for her? Walking out the door, woman number 2 said "Super-agent, I don't think so. Nope, it's just Orli Elbaz the Opportunist taking advantage of Eli David's weakness." Their laughter echoed down the hall as they left the sauna room.

When the door closed behind them Ziva released a breath she didn't know she was holding. As she laid there absorbing what she'd just heard, she thought of the first time she'd ever seen Orli Elbaz. She remembered how upon hearing her cry outside the recital hall, the woman had fearlessly run up to them with her badge out asking if they were okay. In remembering, the encounter, Ziva took mental notes in an effort to visualize and deduce who this woman really was. She recalled how her eyes were a deep dark brown and her chocolate curls cascaded down her back. Her voice was kind, but firm and assuring. Her build was athletic and graceful and she exuded self-confidence. She didn't appear to be emotional or hesitant and her poise was unshakable as she stood face to face with her lover's wife. Strangely, it was as though her only concern was that she and her mother were okay and that no harm had come to them. Her demeanor allowed a small glimpse at the seriousness that she kept beneath the surface. The seriousness that stood as a warning of how good she really was at her job.

Sadly, Ziva could see what drew her father to this woman. She was beautiful, strong and courageous. She was his equal and knowing her father, she knew he respected and admired those attributes very much.

Then and there, on a warm bench, in a hot sauna, in a quiet Mossad training facility, Ziva David vowed to garner the same respect and admiration from her father when she showed him that she would be just as good if not better than Orli Elbaz.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Normally, doing laundry was her least favorite thing to do, but today she smiled at the pleasure of folding both of her girl's clothes. After Ziva left for the IDF, the distance between she and Ziva grew, until they barely spoke and she seldom came home on leave. But today she was home for 2 weeks before reporting for official duty with Mossad and she and Tali were in their room laughing just like old times. Ari had promised to stop by later tonight for dinner and she couldn't wait to see all three of them together again.

Here lately, whenever the three of them got together, Tali's conscription next year was usually the topic of conversation, but there would be no talk of soldiers, IDF, Mossad or fighting tonight. She was making everyone's favorite dish and only pleasant conversation would be allowed at the table for this meal.

Taking note of the time, she thought of how she needed to get to the market. She should start cooking soon if she wanted to have dinner prepared by the time Ari got there. Hurriedly, She picked up the stack of clothes and headed towards the girl's room.

However, she stopped suddenly as she heard Ziva, say in her sharpest tone, "Tali, you must not do that. It will break Ima's heart, if she finds out."

To which Tali replied, "I know that Zee, but I have to. You and Ari are gone, and Abba's always busy".

Ziva responded with desperation in her voice, "Please TaTa do it with someone else."

Tali laughed sarcastically and said, "Who? One of the Bodnar boys? Ilan thinks I'm a pesky child, and Yaniv is inexperienced and will only hurt me. No this is who I have chosen and we have planned to meet tomorrow night. Promise me you won't tell Ima or Abba. Promise me Zee."

"Very well, I promise, but I wish you would reconsider, because you know if this does not go well there will definitely be a death in Tel Aviv by the hand of a David." Said Ziva as she and Tali started to laugh at the use of their childhood rhyme.

Rivka, couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her baby girl was planning a scandalous rendezvous with some boy and was confiding in her older sister. The thought of them confiding and conspiring warmed her heart, but the thought of her youngest daughter letting some boy have his way with her, made her blood boil. Angrily, she thought how she would have to give Tali a good talking too. Then suddenly she realized, that she couldn't let them know that she'd overheard them. They'd accuse her of spying, betraying trust and all the other things teenage girls say, when they cry and throw tantrums because they can't have their way. "No," she thought, "I won't bear that hissy fit alone. I'll just call Eli, fill him in on what I heard and have him join us for dinner. He's the one who puts his life in danger every day, let him face the wrath of his teenage daughter. Feeling content with herself, she opened the door, smiled at the girls, sat their laundry on the beds, turned and walked out.

Looking down the hall before closing the door, Tali said, "Whew that was close, I guess she didn't hear us"

"You'd better hope not. I can't take Ima going through another one of her crazy bouts, like she did when I was preparing for conscription. You know how she can be. Just be careful Tali. Anyway how did you come to this decision."

"Well," began Tali, "I had stopped by Abba's office after school, like I always do, and I had just talked to Abba, about how I wasn't a natural soldier like you and Ari. I told him how I had never even had a school yard disagreement, least of all a fight. I mean, Zee you know I've never even hit anyone, not even you or Ari. Whenever we'd fight, I'd only push you guys never actually raise my hand and hit you."

"Okay, Tal's I get it. Go on." Interrupted Ziva.

"Well anyway, Abba said for me not to worry, I'd only have to deal with that type of stuff in basic training and that I'd probably get assigned to something like entertaining the soldiers with my singing. I mean that would be great Ziva, if I could just sing during my whole time of service, right."

Seeing Ziva shift on the bed, Tali realized she was getting off track again and said, "Sorry Zee. Anyhow, I told Abba that I don't even know enough to pass basic training and that I would probably be the first David in the history of the family to fail IDF basic. Then, you know me, I started to cry and you know Abba. He wrapped me in a big hug and told me not to worry, that he would find someone to train me, before it was time for me to report. Well, that made me feel better, and then he said something about him being the deputy director and only the best for his little girl and how he would find the best in Mossad to help me, and then he said some other stuff but I've forgotten what it was. Anyways, by then I had cheered up, hugged Abba and was leaving when I saw her. "

Ziva sat up on the bed and said, "I'm sure Abba did not refer you to her"

"Oh no," said Tali, "It's just that when I saw her, live and up close, just walking down the hall, all pretty and nonchalant, I thought about what people say about her. Like she's the best agent in Mossad and how good she is. So I just decided then and there, that she was who I wanted to train me."

"Just like that," said Ziva in disbelief, "You just decided on a whim to ask Orli Elbaz to train you, and she said yes".

"Yes. Pretty much. Isn't that grea!" Squealed Tali, "I just said, Uh excuse me are you Orli Elbaz, and she said yes. Then I said, you don't know me, but my name is Tali David and my abba is the deputy director and I was wondering if you could help me train for my IDF basic. Then I told her how, I'd never had a fight before and how I'd heard she was the best and would she consider helping me."

"Tals are you crazy, Abba is going to be upset." Stressed Ziva, "You might not know as much as I do but you do know she is the reason Ima and Abba got a divorce."

"I am not crazy Ziva, and I am not a baby," snapped Tali, "Remember you've been gone for a while. I have been here with Ima and Abba and I know what happened. I also know that Orli Elbaz is not the reason. She may have been who Abba's latest affair was when Ima decided to throw him out, but it was not Orli's fault. Abba was the one who cheated on Ima not Orli. I am not as naïve as people think, I just chose to see the good in people and situations Ziva, Israel has enough bad stuff that goes on and I just prefer to see the best in everything and everyone. You should have seen her Zee. She just looked at me all serious but with a smile on her face. She didn't treat me like a child, she talked to me like I was an adult, but she did tell me I needed to ask Ima and Abba first. I lied and told her that I had already asked them before I asked her and they were ok with it. I don't think she knew I was lying, cause she agreed to meet me at the Mossad training facility tomorrow night.

Frustrated with her sister's impulsiveness but in awe of her ability to see good in everyone, Ziva smiled and embraced her sister saying, "Tali, you are the best of us. If this is what you want, then I will keep your secret."

Tali, smiled back and said, "Orli Elbaz might be the best agent, but you are the best big sister Zee." ,


	14. Chapter 14

"What a day this was turning out to be," thought Eli David, as he swiveled his chair around to face the window. Focusing on the approaching sunset, he ran his fingers through his hair and let his mind reflect on the chaos that had been his day.

First, as if he did not know her every move, Ziva called and told him she was in Tel Aviv. Flippantly stating she would be home with her mother until she officially reported for Mossad duty. He sighed as he remembered how indifferent he pretended to be. He hated that she had joined Mossad. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to follow in his and Orli's footsteps. What he really wanted was to lock her in her room until she was 90.

Sighing again at his wishful thinking, he recalled the reports on Ziva. How they all commented again and again that she had the best skillset they'd ever seen. Many even likening her to Orli. Acknowledging the truth with a frown, he knew Mossad was in her blood and no matter what he wanted personally, professionally he knew she would be one of his best agents, and he'd be a fool not to use her as one.

With the sun fading to a soft orange glow, he watched it skim the tree line, putting an end to a day whose events were replaying in his mind.

As if the insolence of Ziva wasn't enough, Tali had come to him with tears. Sweet Tali, was so concerned about the IDF basic, that she started to cry. Knowing that she had never so much as swatted a fly, he was not surprised that the thought of any type of combat reduced his songbird to tears. Of course, he'd already prepared for this and he knew he would have to intervene for her. So, he'd made arrangements for her to spend her service on domestic and entertainment positions, and to get a unofficial, but implied pass on basic training. Although, he couldn't tell her everything, he hugged her, comforted her and promised to find someone to teach the basics. Afterall, she would need to know something.

Remembering the sense of accomplishment, he felt after Tali left, he had to chuckle to himself. How foolish of him to think he could have returned to the business of Mossad, without another interruption. Although the video he saw later lasted for more than 30 minutes, it seemed like only a seconds between the time Tali left his office crying and Orli entered it laughing.

How the woman could continue to despise him after so much time had passed, was beyond his comprehension. As his fingers subconsciously rubbed the scar on his neck, he reflected on her rare visit to his office.

He'd just opened a file and began to read as she entered his office laughing hysterically. Although the sight of her still made his heart flutter, he knew what ever was causing jubilant humor for her would be excruciating pain for him. Dreading to ask, in his most serious voice, he queried, "Do you find something funny, Officer Elbaz or have you officially lost your mind and this is the laughter of a mad woman?"

"Oh no, Eli David, you will know when I officially lose my mind, because there will be something other than a spoon protruding from your neck. However, what I find funny is that your sweet, innocent daughter Tali, just stopped me in the corridor and asked me to train her in basic combat skills."

Just remembering those words coming from her mouth, caused his jaw to go slack again. Evidently, at that time, he was inept at keeping his composure, which only served Orli more reasons to cackle with glee.

The remembrance of jumping from his chair in shock and awe made him cringe inside. Then, recalling the animated exchange with Orli, served to reminded him of why he loved her so much.

He remembered screaming, "You told her no, right?

While laughing she'd replied "Hell No. I like her, Eli. I told her yes. She's a smart one. She's no fool, she knows exactly who I am. She also knows exactly what she wants and what she wants is to be taught how to stay alive by someone who will not treat her like cotton candy. She knows the dangers in this country, and she knows that you'll probably pull strings to protect her. But she also knows she's not a soldier like the rest of her family, and she will need to learn special skills to compensate for what she sees as a shortcoming. When she asked me, I could not deny her what she may one day need to save her life."

He smiled as he remembered her every move, so graceful and agile like a cat. The gaze of her eyes as she stepped closer to him, solemnly saying "I would never let harm come to you or any member of your family, including your ex-wife. They have suffered enough having you for a father and a husband, and if I cannot kill you myself, Deputy Director, I won't stand by and let someone else do it." and with those parting words, she turned to leave.

However, the look of disbelief must have been evident on his face, because she stopped at the door and said, "If you don't believe she asked me, you can check the surveillance video, or ask the agents you have reporting my every move. By the way, we're meeting tomorrow night at the training facility and you're welcome to join us, if you feel so inclined."

As the last of the sunlight shared the sky with the early moon, Eli realized, he'd better hurry, if he was to get to Rivka's on time. In addition to Ziva, Tali, and Orli, Rivka had also managed to interrupt the workings of the Deputy Director of Mossad.

She had called with whispered hysterics, saying she'd heard Ziva and Tali talking and Tali was making plans for a scandalous rendezvous with a boy tomorrow night. His first instinct was to ask what she wanted from him, but he thought better of it and let he speak. She usually, kept the girls from him and would have handled any problems they had and told him about it later.

However, knowing Rivka, he knew there was something else she wanted. When he'd asked to speak to Tali, she hesitated and said "Eli, I know this is a strange request, but could you come over and speak to Tali in person."

"Okay" he replied "I'll stop by in the morning on my way to the office."

"Uh, actually, I'd hoped you could do it today. Can you come to dinner tonight? Ari's coming. It will be good for the kids to see you." she said timidly.

Remembering how unusual the day had already been and that she probably didn't know he'd already spoken with both Ziva and Tali today, he just sighed and agreed to dinner.

So here he was, one his way to dinner at his ex-wife's house, to speak to his daughter about meeting a boy, when he really knew, she was actually going to meet his ex-mistress to learn how to fight.

He laughed to himself as he backed his car out of his reserved spot, and shook his head and said "Yes, what a day this has turned out to be."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N - It's been a while since I wrote notes. Thank you all for taking the time to read the thoughts of my imagination. I hope you're enjoying this story. These chapters are filling in blanks, I promise we will be at canon soon. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. **

Sitting outside the Mossad Headquarters, contemplating going inside, she dreaded the conversation she was about to have. Although she was not sure if she was Orli Elbaz's enemy, she was definitely sure she wasn't her friend. However, Orli needed to know what was about to happen. This revelation of past indiscretions would be a disaster for so many people. The heartbreak of her own family would be bad enough, but the suffering of Orli and the others, because of her escapades was more than she could bear. With that in mind, she approached the building determined to right at least one wrong, and hopefully avoid the collision that was about to happen.

Walking down the corridors, she remembered the first time she'd met Schmeil. He was so unassuming and charming. Who would think that behind that quiet, scholarly façade, that he would be the most dangerous man in Mossad.

Regrettably, when she'd spoken with him recently, she'd foolishly revealed devastating information. Realizing too late what she had done, she was left with little choice other than to ask Orli for help.

As she entered an outer office, the blond hair of the older woman hung fluidly over her shoulders and the air of confidence she exuded disguised the bundle of nerves that had her stomach in knots. Approaching the receptionist, she calmly asked to for Orli Elbaz.

"One moment please and who may I say is waiting?" asked the young lady, with barely a glance at the woman before her.

"Corrie Bodnar" replied the older blonde, as she took a seat opposite the door, and prepared herself for the wrath to come.

As she sat near the window in her office sipping a cup of tea, she reflected on her morning. Starting with warm orange juice and cold coffee, she had known it would be an unconventional day.

When she'd pulled into the parking lot this morning, she caught a painful glimpse of her beautiful daughter crossing the Mossad parking lot. Sitting in her car, she decided to take a rare moment and watch the dark-haired beauty as she approached her friends. She smiled as she thought of how Ziva's poise and self-confidence were evident as she chatted and laughed with the Bodnar boys. As she sat watching them, she could tell the three young people were genuinely friends but sadly only two of them would probably make it in Mossad. Ilan showed a ruthlessness that could only be described as a younger version of Eli David. He would go far within the organization. Although, Ziva was skilled, talented, and unequaled in the agency, she was first and foremost a dutiful daughter and Eli would keep her under his wing. On the other hand, Yaniv, appeared inept in the world of Mossad and probably would not last very long. His soft demeanor and scholarly appearance would undoubtedly hinder him from being Mossad for longer than a year or two. However, as she turned back to her desk, she knew all too well that a scholarly, subdued demeanor could really be the facade of the most dangerous man in Mossad.

After the hellish meeting she'd had this morning with Deputy Director David, she'd hoped the soft knock of her secretary would not be an announcement of another problem to be solved. However, with all honesty, Corrie Bodnar was the last person she'd ever expected to be announced as waiting to see her.

Schmeil's "unofficial friend of Mossad", had never been a person she trusted, and she was not about to start today. "Have a seat Corrie and tell me what it is you want from me".

"I know you don't like me Orli, and I don't blame you, but what I have to say is very important" replied Corrie.

"Is it as important as helping Schmeil steal my child, for your best friend Rivka", snapped Orli, "Tell me Corrie, just what is so important you should darken the doorstep of my office with your betrayals and treachery." Orli said, as she walked around her desk and sat in the chair beside Corrie.

Leaning over into the face of the blonde, she said, "or is it anywhere near as important as you cheating on your husband and producing sons for your lovers. Ilan for Eli and Yaniv for Schmeil. Tell me Corrie, how did you explain your two dark haired boys to your fair-haired husband? Did you tell him you had something very important to say and did you tell him that before you had Eli send him on a mission that would leave him a physical and emotional cripple?"

As the older blonde sat motionless, with tears rimming her eyes, Orli stood and laughed saying "I thought not." Returning to her chair behind her desk, she fixed her dark gaze on the older woman and quietly said "Say what's so important and get the hell out of my office".

Corrie gathered her composure, lifted her head to meet Orli's gaze, and said" Schmeil is on his way to Tel Aviv to kill Rivka". Having finally said, what she knew in her heart to be true, Corrie felt as if the air in the room had finally become breathable. However, silence met her statement. Orli showed no expression and continued to stare stoically at Corrie. Sighing, she continued, "I know you don't want to see Ziva and Tali grieve the loss of their mother, that's why I came to you. Only you can stop this. I know you love Ziva and don't want to see her hurt."

Orli sat back in her chair, crossed her legs and asked with an eerily calm tone, "Now, why would Schmeil want to kill his pet Rivka and what makes you think I can stop him? I don't even know where he is. I haven't spoken to him in weeks."

"He was in New York for the Jewish Leadership Conference. He left for Tel Aviv, as soon as the conference was over. I checked the flights and he left New York last night and will be here at 5:15 this evening. You've got to stop him Orli. If he does this Ziva and Tali will be devastated. You're the only one who can talk him out of it, because as sick as it sounds, Eli would probably agree with him and help him do it"

"You still have not told me why our dear Schmeil would want poor Rivka dead. Now, tell me the truth or get out right now and you can die with Rivka" spat Orli.

Totally exhausted with the thought of the conversations, Corrie, lowered her head and began, "After Tali decided to have you train her for IDF, Rivka, sank into a depression. Although her depression was nothing new, it got darker and more ominous when Tali left for IDF. With so much time alone, she became unpredictable and manic. She started to talk of things she should not mention. It was as if she couldn't help herself. I, our other friends and her children are used to her obsessing about Eli's relationship with you, but now she mentions Ziva and Tali. She constantly mentions that you have turned everyone's affections to you and away from her. When we met for tea Saturday, she mentioned it again and I told her that Tali only needed someone to teach her self-defense and that Ziva's affections were all hers and that you two did not have a relationship. Her tearful reply to me, was that you were Ziva's real biological mother and it would just be a matter of time before you turned Ziva against her too."

At hearing this Orli jumped to her feet and walked towards Corrie. With eyes wide at Orli's sudden movement, Corrie continued "Foolishly, I called Schmeil and suggested that he talk to her to calm her down. I told him everything she said, and how worried I was about her telling someone else. Then he reminded me of what the repercussions for her indiscretion would be. Realizing my mistake, I begged and pleaded with him and told him I would watch Rivka's every move and monitor every word out of her mouth. He said ok and for me not to worry, and he would see us next month when he came to Tel Aviv for a visit. However, remembering who Schmeil Pinkhas is, I checked the airlines and found he is on his way here and it can only be for one thing."

At this point Corrie openly started to cry and continued "Orli, I am so sorry for all the things I've done to hurt you in the past and I know you may not believe me, but I never intended to hurt you. The thing with Eli was just a onetime thing that accidentally produced Ilan. I knew you two were together, but I didn't know how much he loved you until later. I hope we can move on from the past and help Rivka."

Orli turned to face the window as she listened to the story coming from the lips of Corrie Bodnar. After careful thought, she smiled and slowly turned to Corrie saying, "I must say, you almost had me with this one. Knowing how much I care for Ziva and Tali, I almost took the bait. But you see, you and Schmeil have hooked me once before, so I have learned to take a good look at a situation before I agree to something." Instinctively, rubbing her shoulder, she said, "What I see is me running to Rivka's aid, going up against Schmeil and ending up dead and with that everyone's problem is eliminated. So, if this is true, it is very unfortunate for your unstable friend, but I will not be the sacrificial lamb for this mess. If the treachery of you, Schmeil, and Eli comes out into the open then so be it. Then you can coordinate a meet and greet for Eli's kids. But Right now, I have work to do. Good day Corrie." and with those final words, Orli turned to her window as Corrie dejectedly stood to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was too much. After Corrie's visit, she had to get out of the office. She'd had enough of spies and lies for one day. She'd told her secretary she would be unavailable for the rest of the day, picked up her purse and keys and left the office

Sitting in traffic, heading out of the city, she called Schmeil. As it is her nature to verify intel, she'd timidly asked, "How are you and when are you coming to Tel Aviv?"

He laughed and replied, "My sweet Orli, I am fine for an old man, and I'm actually on my way to Tel Aviv. I'm on a plane right now as we are speaking" "Oh" she said, with feigned innocence "Are you coming for a lecture on old books."

Again, he laughed and said, "Oh no, I had some treasured old books in storage in Tel Aviv and they've gotten damaged beyond repair, so I'm coming to dispose of them properly. I don't want the damage from the old books to affect some of my other beloved editions".

Desperately, she offered "Can we meet for dinner before your book disposal, it will be good to sit and reminisce, remembering old times and friends." With a sadness to his statement he said, "I'm sorry Orli, this disposal can't wait, and I refuse to be detained. If all goes well, we can meet for a drink later. Goodbye Orli".

Feeling as though she couldn't breathe, Orli pulled her car over to the side of the road. Turning the engine off, she moaned loudly. She'd told herself repeatedly, not to care about what happens with these people. This was Eli's family, his wife and his kids. Including Ziva, Schmeil and Eli had made that perfectly clear. The tortured moments, she observed from the shadows did not make her part of this family. Eli's lies and pretenses caused this situation, not her.

As she turned the key to restart the car, Orli put her head on the steering wheel and sighed with resignation. She'd tried, but there was nothing she could do and that was that.

As she pulled back on to the road, her phone rang, and her heart sank right away. It was the special ringtone she'd assigned to Tali, when they were training together. Tali had surprised her with more natural talent then she'd been given credit for and more natural wisdom than any girl of her age and right away they had become friends. Tali knowing just who she was and not putting on a pretense and Orli accepting the girl for the young woman she was becoming and not the baby the rest of her family treated as. Now as the phone rang, she dreaded talking to her. Knowing what the future held for such a sensitive young woman was a heartbreaking thought.

Steeling herself to have a cheerful conversation, she answered, "Tali, my dear, how lovely to hear from you", but instead of the cheerful bubbly young woman she expected, she heard muffled crying and indecipherable words. Her mind raced, she knew Schmeil's plane had not landed, so it couldn't be his heinous plot, besides Tali was supposed to be at the IDF base, not at home with Rivka.

She instinctively got protective and started to question the young girl, "Tali, are you ok? Are you crying? Where are you?" Her questions were responded to with more sobs and mumbled words. Trying to quell the panic she was feeling she asked "Tali, tell me where you are, and I am on my way? OK? Tali? Tali? Tali, Honey calm down and tell me where you are, and I will take care of whatever it is. Oh Tali, please tell me where you are?" "At home." Came a choked reply followed by more uncontrollable cries of anguish.

She gasped at the sound of the pain in Tali's voice. Knowing if Tali was at home and Rivka was unstable, this could be a very bad situation. Going into Mossad mode, she said, "Tali, listen to me. I am on the way. Do not leave there. Do you understand me?" When there was no response she firmly said, "Tali David, do you understand me! To which Tali sobbed "yes".

Using all of her training, she tapped down the fears of what might have happened to Tali. It had to be pretty bad if she called Orli. Orli knew that if it had been family related she would have turned to Ari and Ziva, so she must have been hurt by an outsider. However, here instincts were telling her this had something to do with Rivka. Then and there while racing to the David apartment, she vowed, if Schmeil had anything to do with this, she would kill in him.

Presenting her most calm and cool Mossad demeanor, she walked into the building and took the elevator up to the David apartment. Approaching the door, she braced prepared herself for the animosity and wrath of Rivka David. She knew the older woman would not be pleased to see her at her door. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door.

Tali, slowly opened the door, with her head bowed, stepping back to allow Orli in. Orli stepped forward and pushed the door open enough to enter the apartment.

The sight of the room made her blood run cold. It had been totally ransacked. Every drawer was open, every curtain ripped from the walls, cushions were strewn about the room, broken glass on the floor, ripped paintings, overturned furniture and shredded books. Thinking of Rivka and staying in professional mode, she stepped through into the living room. Turning to Tali, she asked, "Tali, are you ok?" Before the words had completely left her mouth, the young woman was in her arms sobbing uncontrollably. Taking both hands and grasping Tali's arms, she held her away from her. Looking into the girls red, swollen eyes she said," What happened here Tali? Is there anyone else here?" Tali, stopped crying and as if on automatic pilot, she pointed to the hallway.

"Stay here Tali" said Orli as she walked towards the hallway. Searching each room, she could see similar carnage as was in the living room, and with each room cleared her stomach knotted. Finally, she came to a room with the door ajar and she could only assume it was Rivka's bedroom. Bracing herself for whatever she might find, she slowly pushed the door open. As her eyes swept the room, she could see the damage in here was far worse than the other rooms of the house. Then her eyes stopped next to the bed.

As a seasoned Mossad officer, she should have been prepared for what she saw, but instead, she almost retched. There, next to the bed was Rivka David. Dead. Impaled through the neck on top of a broken glass top vanity table with the awkward position of her neck distorting her features into a grotesque expression of rage.

Hearing Tali's sobs and remembering she was a professional, Orli backed out of the bedroom and returned to Tali. The girl had stopped crying and was simply whimpering. Orli picked up two of the kitchen chairs and sat them next to the table. After leading the young woman to the table and sitting beside her, she took Tali's hand in hers and asked, "What happened here Tali, what happened to your Mother?"

It was as if, hearing something besides her own sobs snapped the young woman into reality. She slowly raised her head and turning to Orli, she asked "Are you really Ziva's real mother?


	17. Chapter 17

Orli did not flinch or show emotion, instead she looked Tali in the eye and said, "That is not important right now. What is important is who did this to Rivka? What happened Tali?

"I don't know," replied Tali. Sniffling she continued, "Ima had been acting strange, and I called to check on her. But when we talked, she said some horrible things and I could hear things breaking in the background. I begged her to tell me what was going on and she just kept repeating that she'd already lost me, and that she was going to lose Ziva too, so she was destroying everything right now. Then the phone went dead. I called back but she didn't answer. I didn't know what to do, so I told my commander there was an emergency with my mother and I came straight here. When I got here, the door was unlocked, and Ima was in her room. Like that. I panicked, and my first thought was to call you."

"Why me?" Asked Orli.

"Because I trust you and I'm scared," said Tali wiping at her eyes and sobbing again.

Embracing the crying girl, Orli replied, "Ok. OK. First, I'll make some calls, then we'll talk.

Prying herself away from the crying girl, Orli went into the living room and called Schmeil. "Did you have someone dispose of your books for you, because if you did, Tali walked in on the aftermath and saw the disposed books in the bedroom and we now have a problem."

"Orli my dear," answered Schmeil in his sweetest voice, "I don't know what you're talking about but if you are with my books now, I just landed and am on my way. Please follow the protocol for book disposal and I'll call my friend and have him meet us. I should be there within the next 15 minutes. Thanks, dear for letting me know about my books. Goodbye."

As Orli hung up the phone, she realized she only had 10 to fifteen minutes to talk to Tali and get her calm and coherent. As she walked into the kitchen, her heart broke to see this once bubbly, fun loving girl, curled into herself, sobbing uncontrollably.

With her firmest voice, as she unfolded the young girls' arms and turned her towards her, she said" Tali, look at me. Stop crying and look at me".

The younger girls' eyes widened as if she'd been slapped, she swallowed her sobs, wiped her face and focused her eyes directly onto Orli's.

"That's better, now Tali listen to me, we don't have much time. Do you remember when we were training, and we agreed to tell each other the truth, even, if it's something we didn't want to hear?" With tears again rimming her eye's, Tali nodded "yes". "Then look at me Tali and tell me why you asked me that question" said Orli.

"Because Ima said you were and that you were going to take Ziva away from her like you took me." sobbed Tali. Pulling her in for a hug, Orli stoked her hair and said, "Tali you know your mother had not been herself lately, and you know I didn't take you from her.

Continuing Tali said, "well like you said, Ima hasn't really been herself and she and Ziva have been fighting really badly. They haven't spoken in months and Ziva won't even come to Tel Aviv. It was like every time they'd see each other they would fight. The last time Ziva was home Ima made comments about Ziva being Mossad, and how she would never find a husband because she was whoring on Mossad missions. Then when she found out Ziva got the assignment in Egypt, she said Zee was just like you and would never have her own man and would just steal someone else's."

Wiping more tears away, Tali continued. "Ziva was mad and she swore she was better than you and that you did not steal Abba, that Ima drove him away, like she was driving all of us away. Then Ziva stormed out of the house. That's when Ima turned to me and said "See, how she behaves, no daughter of mine would behave that way". I asked Ima how you could say such mean things to your daughter and that's when she said, Ziva was really your daughter and that she'd adopted her as a baby. She was so broken when she said it. Is it true Orli?"

With her eyes locked on Tali's, Orli replied, "Yes, Tali it's true. You know your father and I had a relationship, and from that relationship your sister was born, but I was a young officer who was ill equipped to raise a child, and your Ima, with all the love in the world, opened her heart and her home to Ziva. She loved Ziva just as much as she loved you, and she was a wonderful mother to both of you. She was just going through a tough time right now, but she never stopped loving you two girls. But Tali this is very important, if your Ima did not tell this truth to Ziva, then she did not want her to know. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The young girl, who'd often been called wise beyond her years, nodded her head to the words of the older woman. Choking back sobs, Tali embraced Orli saying, "I understand" as the dam of tears began to overflow.

However, as quickly as they began, the tears dried, and the sobs subsided. Tali pulled back from Orli and with her most sincere expression she faced the older woman and said, "Is Ima dead because of this secret?" With a reassuring hug Orli said, "No, but Schmeil and your Abba are on their way and after they examine everything they will be able to tell us what happened. But believe me there is no reason and no one that would want your mother dead because of this secret." Returning the embrace Tali smiled and said, "Thank you Orli for coming."

Hearing the front door open, Orli left Tali and entered the living room. She turned the corner just in time to see Eli and Schmeil quickly heading down the hall to Rivka's bedroom. Patiently waiting until they'd assessed the situation, Orli stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, dreading the reaction of a distraught Eli.

Just as she'd expected, Eli was thundering up the hallway, seething with anger. Blinded by tears, screaming, "Orli, why did you do this? I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you, Orli." She stepped back slightly as he approached her reaching for arm. However, as he crossed the living room hellbent on attacking Orli, he was intercepted by Tali screaming, "Abba stop! Stop Abba!"

Hearing his daughters voice, he froze in his tracks, and looked down at her in amazement. "Orli did not do this Abba. I called her when I found Ima." Said Tali as she reached for her father's hand and guided him to the kitchen table. The scared, crying, girl of 10 minutes ago was gone and in her place was a young woman composed and coherent helping her father accept the death of his wife.

"What, what happened?" stammered Eli as he sank onto the kitchen chair with his head in his hands. "I talked to her this morning. She was emotional, but I thought we'd gotten past that. "Oh Rivka" sobbed Eli as he let his emotions and tears flow freely. Crying silently, Tali embraced her father, as Orli quietly slipped out of the kitchen and headed to meet Schmeil in the bedroom.

"What do you think, Pinkhas?" asked Orli as she entered the bedroom. "Are we calling the police or Mossad?" She said as she peered over at the body.

"Neither." replied Schmeil, "There's no need. Look at her feet. They are tangled in the lamp cord. Looks like in her rage and destruction, she tripped and fell into the table"

With the agent in her knowing better than to believe the scenario the puppeteer was painting. She queried, "With enough force to impale herself on a large piece of glass?"

"Of course," replied Schmeil. "I just explained and demonstrated it to Eli, the final theory is that this was an accident and that is how it will be reported."

Trusting her acute observational skills, Orli was well aware that Rivka's feet were not entangled in the lamp cord when she first saw the body. However, she was also well aware that Schmeil was not to be contradicted or corrected. Evidently, he knew who'd done this and he'd made up his mind as to how this would be handled.

As he left the room, Schmeil looked back at her and said, "I'll call the coroner and let them know there's been an accident. As she nodded her compliance, he added, "Have Eli call the rest of the family to let them know what happened. Then you may want to leave my dear before the others arrive."

Accepting that she'd been dismissed, Orli relayed Schmeil's message to Eli, offered him her condolences, and kissed Tali goodbye. As she entered the corridor of the apartment building, Schmeil stopped her right outside the door and whispered, "Ziva's on surveillance leaving the apartment 10 minutes before Tali arrived. She and Rivka had been having horrible fights, some even heard by the neighbors." Turning to go back into the apartment he said, "I just thought you should know, in case you thought that when you saw the body earlier, you didn't see the lamp cord around Rivka's' feet.

With her understanding evident on her face, she turned from Schmeil and headed for the stairs. Remembering what Tali said about Ziva not coming to Tel Aviv anymore and then recalling that she'd seen her earlier in the parking lot of Mossad, Orli felt her stomach retch. Suddenly she felt a desperate need for two things. Fresh air and to put some distance between her, Schmeil and the David family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Again, I really appreciate it. Although I try to post once a week, lately, life's been interrupting my schedule. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for letting me share my imagination with you. **

Staring at her reflection in the office window, she saw weariness and bags forming under eyes and the tautness of worry showing on her face. The last 6 months had been exhausting. In addition to the daily workings of Mossad, she had been discreetly working day and night to find any evidence to contradict Schmeil's insinuation that Ziva caused Rivka's death. So far, she hadn't found anything. She'd viewed the tape countless times. Each time she watched it, it broke her heart a little more to see her daughter walk out of the building right before Tali walked in to find their mother dead.

Sighing at her reflection, and tucking a stray hair behind her ear, her heart ached thinking of how she'd had to stand by helplessly while her daughter mourned and grieved the only mother she'd ever known. Not being able to hold her and comfort her had been sheer torture and although she'd been able to offer emotional support and comfort to Tali, she'd only been able to watch from a distance as Ziva suffered silently and alone.

Ziva's grief had been so devastating that she'd shut everyone out of her life, including Eli, Tali and Ari. She would come into Mossad headquarters and report directly to her commanding officer and not so much as glance towards her fathers' office. With Tali, she attempted to mask her grief, but the iciness of her tone and the lack of warmth in her embraces, left Tali in tears and with Ari she used the excuse of her job duties to avoid his calls. The only thing she seemed to enjoy was work. She'd attack each mission with so much determination and fearlessness that it was frightening. Other agents were heard saying that her actions had been death defying and heroic, while others would say, she was throwing caution to the wind as if she had a death wish.

Turning back to her desk, she realized completing the days paperwork was not going to happen. She was too distracted with what she was hearing about Ziva and although she knew it would not be welcomed or appreciated, an intervention was definitely needed before Ziva got herself killed.

After spending the day agonizing over her decision, with a heavy heart, she scheduled an evening meeting with Ziva in her office. She'd hoped if she presented the issue professionally at a time when there was no one to overhear, Ziva would see the error of her ways and stop taking unnecessary risks. However, if she was sure of anything, she was sure that after confronting Ziva, the young woman would resent her for pointing out her emotional state and would probably never speak to her again. Sighing deeply, she paced the room and resigned herself to accepting resentment as the price she'd pay to keep her daughter alive.

Again, facing the window and lost in thought, Orli sensed Ziva's presence approaching her office. Turning in her chair as the young woman opened the door, Orli rose to greet her.

"Ziva, I'm glad you were able to make it" smiled Orli.

"I had no choice Assistant Deputy Director, you are a superior officer and I follow orders." Replied Ziva in her most Mossad monotone.

"Thank you for complying with what you perceived as an order. However, this request has some personal connotations for me." Began Orli. "Have a seat," she said as she motioned to the chair.

"No thank you, I prefer to stand," replied Ziva icily. Shifting herself into a rebellious stance.

As Orli walked from behind her desk to stand in front of the guest chair, she said, "How quaint of you to assume that statement as a request, agent David, so again I will say have a seat." As a rebuttal to Ziva's defiance, Orli leaned back upon her desk and casually crossed her legs at the ankles and gazed intently at Ziva. Although, she may not be a mother figure to Ziva, she was her superior officer and a more experienced agent and today she would make sure that Ziva acknowledged that and heeded what she was about to tell her.

Begrudgingly, Ziva sat down in the chair and returned Orli's gaze just as intently.

Orli relaxed her face and smiled at Ziva saying, "Let me start by saying, you have my deepest condolences on the loss of your mother, however…"

"I already know that Assistant Deputy Director, can we just go straight to why you've summoned me." Interrupted Ziva.

As I was saying, however, your choice of methods for dealing with your grief and rage over the death of your mother affects this agency as well as yourself."

Not expecting to hear those words, Ziva was surprised. Quickly composing herself, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You are a bright young agent, you know very well what I mean, Ziva. However, if you wish me to be more detailed, I will. Your choice to channel your rage into reckless acts of heroics, and to funnel your grief into irresponsible encounters to experience rushes of adrenaline are dangerous and could get you killed." Quietly stated Orli as she stood over the young woman.

Ziva knowing she could not deny her actions, defiantly replied, "I have not botched an assignment or messed up a mission, so I do not understand why the office of the Assistant Deputy Director is concerned with how I handle my grief."

"The office of the Assistant Deputy Director is concerned that one of her agents maybe emotionally unfit for duty, but I, Orli Elbaz am concerned that Ziva David might get careless in her chosen method of grieving and get herself killed.

Seeing anger simmering and tears rimming Ziva's eyes, Orli continued, "Although I may not matter to you, Ziva, you matter to me. As someone who has used Mossad missions and assignments to heal from many manners of pain, grief and hurt, I am speaking from experience. I was in such pain and grief when I began my hunt for Chakir and his henchmen, that I gave that misery 10 years of my life. I used my assignments and missions to hunt people, to inflict pain with the hope that they were hurting as much as I was. I used my interactions with my enemies to feel anything other than the void of my loss."

Seeing Ziva's face soften, Orli continued, "It is no secret in this agency, that I was captured, held for months and tortured. I know that it is often whispered about. I know they say, how strong and badass I was for tracking the terrorist and busting into their camp, but I know it wasn't heroics, it was reckless. It was grief taking me over the edge, to the point where it didn't matter if I lived or died."

With her own eyes moistening, she sat beside Ziva and said, "and once I'd let myself go over the edge, two of my dear friends risked their lives and rescued me. Schmeil and Eli. And because of them, I cannot stand by and watch someone they both love so dearly, take the same path I took."

With those words, she reached out to take Ziva's hand. Stiffening to Orli's touch, Ziva quietly said, "You don't know me or what I feel."

Not moving any closer, or breaking eye contact, Orli gently rubbed the back of Ziva's hand and said, "I know pain, when I see it and right now that's what's consuming you. But you can't let it. Tali needs you. Ari and Eli love you. Don't do the things I did."

Her voice breaking, she looked up at Orli and in a near whisper said, "I can't stop. I feel like a part of me is dead and only comes alive when the adrenaline kicks in."

Easing her hand away from Ziva's, and rising to stand, Orli softly said, "I know. Then hardening her voice, she added, "but I'm going to show you how to stop."

Surprised by the sudden loss of physical contact, Ziva's head snapped up to look at Orli. Searching her face for the compassion and understanding she'd just felt, she watched as Orli's face transformed from gentle softness to her signature Mossad expression.

Knowing Ziva would look back on this meeting with resentment and claim Orli's caring and compassion was an attempt to replace Rivka, Orli had morphed back into her Mossad persona and stoically said, "I have made arrangements for you to learn to deal with your grief. You will receive your orders tomorrow morning at 0600."

Walking back behind her desk and turning to the window, she said, "Thank you Ziva."

Horrified at Orli's sudden change and mortified at her own display of weakness, Ziva jumped to her feet, wiped her eyes quickly and left the office.

The text read, Mossad Training Facility, Private Room E17, 0700 hours. She'd sent the text at 05:30, knowing Ziva was probably on her morning run already. As she waited for the young woman to arrive, she took a fresh look at a room that was personally hers. It was in the bowels of the training facility, behind the utility room. This was her sanctuary. This was where she left the anguish of loss, the despair of betrayal, and her rage of anger. Until today, she'd held the only key and the E on the door stood for Elbaz. Hopefully after today, Ziva would have the only other key and they would add the letter D for David.

In the center of the room hung a battered weight bag, and in the right corner, a weight bench with weights stacking up to 200lbs. To the left of the weights was a treadmill and in the far-left corner hung a red battered punching bag. There were no mirrors, posters or pictures on the walls. There was one single bulb, overhead light fixture that cast an eerily dim yellow ray around the room. The floor was concrete and covered with scuff marks, showing evidence of frequent wear and tear around the weight bag and the treadmill. Near the door were two hooks for towels, with a simple shelf above, and a worn wooden bench below. It was evident that this room was not for the occasional beauty queen workout. This room was for releasing tension with extreme physical exertion.

With curls loose and flowing, dressed in Mossad issued sweats, Ziva walked into the room and took in the dismal interior. Any apprehension she felt when she left home was suddenly boiled over into a simmering rage. As she looked around the room taking in the worn equipment, she suddenly saw Orli leaning on the treadmill.

There she stood hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, dressed in a Mossad t-shirt with grey sweats, smiling her standard Mossad smile saying, "Good Morning Ziva. Your grim expression really lights up a room. Let's get started."

Ziva marched over to her barely containing her anger. "What is this all about Orli?" seethed Ziva, "This is not amusing!"

"This, my dear Ziva is where you will leave your grief." Replied Orli as she calmly walked around Ziva and headed over to the weight bag. Placing her hand on the swinging bag, she said, "This is my personal training room. You will leave your rage, grief, hurt, pain and any other intrusive feelings here in this room. When you leave here you will be clear, focused and able to do your job as necessary."

Turning to face her, Ziva's patience finally depleted, she shouted, "and how do you intend to accomplish that Orli? Do you intend to talk it out of me, like you talked Abba into leaving Ima? Do you intend to impress me with your skillset, like you did with Tali? Just how do you intend to do this?

With no response forthcoming from Orli, only her standard smile, Ziva's rage finally erupted and with tears in her eye's, she swung out at Orli. Instinctively Orli put the bag between her and Ziva. Holding the bag for resistance, just as Orli knew she would, Ziva instinctively, punched, swung and kicked the bag until her rage burned out.

Depleted and emotionally drained, Ziva crumpled to the floor, breathing heavily. Orli squatted down beside her, rubbing her back, she said. "That my dear Ziva is how you stop the grief from infiltrating your life. You come here or anywhere you can work out and you punch, and punch and kick and kick, until you feel the adrenaline you need to feel. Then my dear, you compartmentalize those feelings and go back out into the world. As a woman in this business, you cannot let yourself be emotional. It will be used against you. You can't let your emotions cloud your judgement or you or a colleague could end up dead. No, Ziva, save your emotions for the bags, the treadmill, the weights or the morning run. Just make sure you give it all the you have built up at that time. You will not make the same mistakes I made. You will be a better agent. You are a better agent. Now get up, let's get some gloves on you. You have more to give."

Listening to the calmness of the older woman's voice, Ziva's breathing relaxed and she took in the words she was hearing. Rising with red rimmed eyes, Ziva put the gloves on. Walking back over to the bag, she readied her stance and launched a murderous assault on the bag giving it all the emotions she had built up.

For a while, Orli sat quietly on the bench watching, but once she was satisfied, the young woman was giving it all she had, she quietly left the room, after slipping the additional key into Ziva's bag with a note that read, "Yours." Signed "O".


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

She'd watched the film a million times and a million times she saw Ziva. There was no mistaking her for anyone else. Her distinct swagger and caramel tan were enhanced by the sun kissed auburn highlights of her naturally curly locks. Altogether this made her recognizable in any crowd.

For the millionth time she reviewed the surroundings. The building was the same. There were 10 windows across the first floor of the building's façade. Each with the windows closed shut and white backed curtains pulled tight against the afternoon sun. There was no other person on the street or in front of the building. It was just an ordinary day, on an ordinary block, in front of an ordinary building.

For the millionth time she looked for signs of image manipulation. For a jerk in Ziva's movements, a blip in the footage, a blur from a photoshop or the graininess of an old film, and for the millionth time, she saw nothing.

For the millionth time, she again wondered if this was one of Schmeil's masquerades. However, knowing Schmeil Pinkhas like she did, this could not be anything he'd mastermind. This was sloppy and not well thought out. It had the markings of a Pinkhas scheme, but not the finesse. Something was wrong. Her gut and every fiber of her being told her something about this whole thing was terribly wrong and lastly for the millionth time, she vowed to find out who killed Rivka and why they were framing her daughter.

It had been a trying day. A young agent had missed a target, exposed himself and lost his life because of it. Covering the mission and cleaning up the fallout had landed on her desk early in the afternoon and she'd finally completed the last of the paperwork. The official record will say he died in a car bombing on his way to a Mossad training exercise. There would be no body, autopsy, or inquiry. There would be no last viewing for the family. There would be no burial with honors. Dirty work was something, she rarely had the taste for, but it was part of the job. Hoping to never have to do this for someone she knew personally, she glanced through the file on her desk one more time. Seeing the young man's photo, she thought of Ari, Ilan, and Yaniv. Young men in their prime, putting their lives on the line daily. However, knowing that death would not discriminate, she closed the file with resignation and returned to her thoughts of Ziva.

Accepting that she was too preoccupied to get any more work done, Orli notified her secretary she would be unavailable for the rest of the day and quickly changed into her workout clothes. A run always cleared her mind, but she didn't really want to be around people. The parks and jogging paths would be quite populated at this time of the day, so a run on the treadmill would be the best thing for her.

In the serenity of her sanctuary, with only the sounds of her feet on the treadmill, she replayed the video in her mind again. With still no hint as to what was bothering her about it, she increased the incline on the treadmill. As her pulse rate increased with the steepness of the incline, she decided to begin at the beginning and recall the whole day of Rivka's death.

As she drifted back to that morning, she remembered how the day began with her sitting in the car watching Ziva and her friends laughing and talking. She thought of how Ziva and Ilan reminded her of herself and Eli, especially when Ilan reached over and tucked Ziva's stray hair behind her ear. Smiling at the thought of the gesture, she recalled how Ziva's curls seemed to always be in need of taming and how on that morning they seemed to be billowing behind her like jet black clouds.

With a sudden clarity, "That's it!" She said aloud, stopping suddenly. "That's it, that's it, that's it!" she screamed with glee as she jumped off the treadmill and wiped the sweat from her face. "Finally," she thought as she sat on the bench changing her shoes. "This charade is over".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After a red eye flight to Tel Aviv, he was tired and slightly anxious. He ran his fingers through his hair and prepared himself for the drive out of the city. As he pulled onto the interstate, he thought about the ominous phone call. Sighing, he remembered her voice as she said, "Meet me at the farmhouse, Friday, 18:00." His anxiousness had come when he'd concluded, he couldn't read her as well as he thought he could. Accepting that he'd trained her too well, he laughed and the sound of his own voice in the quietness of the rented car, snapped him back into interpreting her intentions. His only clue was that they were meeting at the farm house. He knew if they were meeting there, it was personal, confidential, and probably dangerous for one or both of them. He hated that farmhouse. It was there that the only regrets in his life had occurred. It seemed that every time he'd been there with Orli he had caused her some type of pain. Hopefully, today would be different.

As he drove up the drive, she watched with the same wariness she'd had that night when her life changed forever. Except today, she was in charge. She'd manipulated him to come there. She'd chosen the farmhouse deliberately. Knowing deep down inside he regretted the events that had occurred there. She needed those emotions in him for leverage. She needed him to remember the oath he made to her regarding Ziva. She needed him to remember that she and Eli had put their lives in his hands for the safety of their daughter. Yes, she needed the farmhouse to remind Schmeil that Ziva's wellbeing should be his primary concern and that if it was not, he would face the full wrath and fury of Orli Elbaz, Eli David and everything at their disposal.

Watching him walk from the car, he appeared older and frailer than the last time she'd seen him. His movements were slower and more deliberate, with a slight favoring to one side. His once full head of hair had a gleaming thinning crown, and his glasses seemed a bit thicker than before. True, they were all a lot older than before but this decline in Schmeil was almost alarming. Almost, because it could very well be a very clever disguise, one could never underestimate the man.

He knew she was watching as he approached the house. Dismissing the pain, he paced himself with deliberate steps. The Dr. had given him pain medication, but he needed his wits about him today, so although the pain would be present it would be irrelevant.

As she stood in the window, her raven hair cascading down her back, he took it all in. She was older but still beautiful, she had a confidence that he knew came from having the upper hand. Inwardly, he felt a sense of pride as he took in his protégé. She had become all that he'd hope she'd be. She would make a great Director of Mossad and he hoped he'd live to see it. Smiling as he approached the door he knew that whatever her reason for summoning him, she would be the one running this show.

As soon as he entered the room, she sensed an unusual anxiousness with him. Not wanting to drag out pleasantries, they greeted each other warmly, and sat on the couch.

Ready to engage, Schmeil, sat back on the deep sofa and waited for her to begin. Leaning forward to face him, she said, "Regarding Rivka's death, and your report of Ziva being seen entering and exiting the apartment building, I have new information." As she made her statement, Schmeil stayed stoic. Standing over him and using all the restrain she could muster, she continued, "As I am sure you anticipated, I continued to investigate and although I can't pinpoint when you did it. I know you or one of your minions planted the footage of Ziva on that surveillance video."

Crossing over to the fireplace mantel and pulling two photos from a manila envelope, she tossed them on his lap, saying, "Notice Ziva's hair and skin, those highlights and that tan were from last summer. When Rivka died, Ziva's hair was its natural color. I must say the switch was seamless. There was no glitch, or photoshop tell." Leaning into his face closely, she said in a low whisper, "Your only mistake was me. One very protective mother."

Not flinching or appearing intimidated. Schmeil leaned closer to Orli and whispered back to her saying. "I did not orchestrate this fiasco, and when I told you Ziva was on the video, I knew you'd continue to investigate as you were trained to do. However, my dear Orli, I am disappointed that you have not found the murderer.

Sitting back against the couch, Schmeil slowly reached into the pocket of his jacket and retrieved a disk, saying, "Here is a copy of the original video. Watch it and do your job, Orli."

Sitting beside him and barely containing her anger, she said, "You've known all along. How dare you leave Ziva hanging as a suspect in Rivka's death! Is Eli aware of this too?

Rising to her feet in fury she said, "Why haven't you apprehended the guilty party and made them pay for killing your dear Rivka? Why task me with this?" Tossing the disk back to him she said, "Now that Ziva is clear, I don't care who killed her, you can leave me out of this."

Noticing that Schmeil was unusually quiet, as she paced the room, her rage slowly dissipated. When she moved back and forth before him, she noted the pastiness of his skin and the very slight tremor of his right forefinger. Sensing, more was going on with Schmeil than he was saying, she sat beside him and took his hand. He winced in pain at her touch, but quickly regained his composure. Taking a deep sigh quietly she said, "What's going on my Schmeil? This is not like you to have this type of information and not clear, "your Ziva"? So, tell me what is really going on?

With piercing eyes, he stared at Orli as if he had just become aware of her being there. Squeezing her hand, he said, "You know, Orli, I am so proud of you. You have become the agent I always knew you could be. You have been my best friend and my enemy, and more importantly, you have been like a daughter to me." With a total loss of composure and a feeling of dread at his words, Orli snatched her hand back and said, "Don't you talk like that Schmeil Pinkhas, don't you dare talk like you're leaving me." Holding back tears, she added, "You and Ziva are all that I have. Don't do this."

Realizing, what she's thinking, Schmeil, smiled and said, "Oh no My Orli, I'm not dying. I'm retiring. I have given Eli my notice that I will not be working for Mossad. My work is done, Eli is on his way to the Directorship, with you as his second in command. You Orli, can take care of this issue of Rivka's death. It is time for you to know the secrets. To know the hearts of the people who work around you and for you. It is time for you to be the spymaster, and now is when you start."

Seeing the incredulous look on her face, he continued, "You already know most of the secrets, it's now time for you to start using them. Not just to clear Ziva, but for the good of Mossad. Don't sit there with your mouth hanging open, be the agent you've trained all your life to be. We will start by watching this video together. Then we will let the veil of secrets fall."

As if on autopilot, she stood and inserted the disk and returned to her seat beside Schmeil. Focusing her eyes on the familiar beginnings of the video, the building, the windows, and the white backed curtains, she leaned forward as the portion of the video that had been manipulated began to play. A car pulls to the curb. The license plate is obscured due to the angle in which it is parked. A young man gets out of the car. His hat is low and blocks the view of his face. There is a familiarity in the young man's movements that causes her to sit up at attention. She knows this young man. Without seeing his face, she knows that walk and the slight hitch in his gait. Looking over at Schmeil, he nods his approval, and with disbelief in her voice, she softly says, "Yaniv."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Orli sat in a back booth, sipping white wine, she watched the young agents enter the bar. As was their usual evening routine, they sat at the large center table, ordered drinks and waited for the rest of their friends to arrive.

Watching Yaniv, focus on the door every time it opened, would have been funny, if it hadn't been so pathetic. The way Yaniv longed for Tali was the joke of the young Mossad agents. Everyone knew that Yaniv was the Bodnar boy with the hots for the Deputy Director's youngest daughter, and that she wouldn't even give him the time of day.

Waiting, she sighed as she thought of why she was here. Replaying in her mind what brought her to openly stalking Yaniv.

As she had done for the last 5 weeks, she would let him see her watching him, and she would wait for him to be ripe for the picking. Every day, she had been there, when he'd gone to work, to the gym, to the movies, to this bar, to the grocery store, to his mothers, to his brothers, even to his mailbox. Every day, for the last 5 weeks, she had been there. Watching him, smiling, even waving, just so he could be sure she was really watching him.

Keeping tabs on the young man had not been difficult. After two days of surveillance, it was obvious, he felt his secret was secure. Although, determining who covered for him was not an issue, determining how he did it was slightly more challenging. Orli, smiled as she thought, "Yes Ilan, was good, but like his father he was cocky. He could have just as easily, framed some other poor soul for Rivka's murder, but he chose Ziva for a specific reason, and she needed to know why.

After the shock of seeing Yaniv in the video, and learning the secrets of Mossad from Schmeil, she took a good look at the old man. Gone was the hardened agent. Before her sat an aging man concerned for his son. She realized then that, the evidence of secrets, that he'd unloaded from his car, were not him passing the torch to her, but his way of paying her to ensure Yaniv's safety.

Knowing he would never say the words, she said them for him. Looking him in the eye, in her quietest voice she said, "What do you want me to do about Yaniv?" Seeing him, looking wistful, anger started to build inside her as she continued " Just what do you want ME to do Schmeil? You were willing to sit by while MY daughter was implicated in Rivka's death, and once you realized I was close to finding out who did it, you come here, with cloak and dagger tactics and secrets to exchange, then you drop Yaniv on my lap. So, I ask again, old man what do YOU want ME to do about Yaniv?"

He raised his head and said softly, "I know I have hurt you many times and I also know I have no right to ask anything of you. The secrets I give to you willingly, that had been my plan all along, but yes it was expedited because of Yaniv. You have seen and met him. You know this world we live in is not for him. He is my son Orli, and I like to think he has the better parts of me. When I see him, I see the scholarly young man I always wanted to be. So, in answer to your question, I want you to use this to make him leave Mossad for a better life."

She stood over the old man, barely containing her disdain for what he's asking, and said "And what about Eli, you did make him the deputy director of Mossad, he may find out about all of this and have Yaniv, you and even me killed for it. Are you insane? How do you expect me to pull this off? The boy killed his wife and framed his daughter. I do believe, he's a bit more upset than I am. I don't know if I can do this. Yaniv may have to pay the price for his actions."

Hearing those words, Schmeil stood and the hardened agent was present in full force. With steel in his voice he said, "No such thing will happen to Yaniv. I will handle Eli. You just do as I ask, and everything will be fine. There are few people I care about in this world Orli, and Yaniv is at the top of the list. Please don't have me shorten the list by removing you, Ziva and Eli, because I really am quite fond of you all." Picking up his hat and turning to leave, he finished with, "Oh and don't bother to think foolishly dear. I have copies of everything I've given you and I'm able to refute any secrets you may decide to release. Don't bother hatching a plan with your former lover to be rid of me, because before rigor mortis could set up in me, Ziva will be dead. And finally, if any type of harm comes to Yaniv, again poor Ziva is dead. So, I suggest dear Orli, that you find a way to grant my request."

Remembering his final words, and her need for answers, she took a long sip of wine, sat back in her booth, and waited. Tonight, this would end.

She'd decided to catch him completely off guard. In casual conversation, this morning, with Ilan, Yaniv, and a few other agents, she'd made a point of saying it was girl's night out for her and her friends. She'd specifically mentioned an evening at the movies, and for extra measure, she'd parked her car, eight blocks away in the theatre lot. Feeling quite pleased with herself and the simplicity of her plan, she watched as Yaniv entered the bar and his eyes immediately focused on the other Mossad agents. Acknowledging them, he smiled as he quickly scanned the room looking for Tali. However, his expression of youthful infatuation was quickly replaced with sheer terror when he locked eyes on her. She on the other hand could barely contain her pleasure as she openly waved to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

For all appearances it was a common scene. Two men greeting each other warmly, laughing, slapping each other on the back, shaking hands, then parting. However, the words spoken during the jovial pantomime were anything but common.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, planted at 0800 with a 11th hour detonation."

"Signature?"

"The best Haamas has."

"Good, will you be joining the festivities?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Great, see you there."

Watching the beads of sweat form on Yanivs upper lip, gave her a sensation, she hadn't felt since her ghost hunting days. His physical responses to her psychological pressure was somewhat exciting. She knew if she continued to stare at him, he wouldn't be able to stay in the same room with her, and when he attempted his escape, that's when she would pounce.

She could feel her muscles tighten in preparation for the assault. Although, it would be a mental assault, her own physical reactions to this cat and mouse game were exhilarating. Every flicker of fear in his eyes was a caress to her aggression. The slight tremors of his hands were like red flags to a charging bull. The only thing that could match her desire to instigate this confrontation was Yaniv's determination to avoid it. Giving in to her craving, she began to approach him, never taking her eyes off of him, anticipating his route of escape. With the movements of a terrified deer, Yaniv, sprinted for the restrooms. With expert precision and agility, she moved her petite frame between him and the men's room, and physically ushered him into the accompanying store room, all before he even realized she'd touched him.

Quickly angling the weight of her body between his feet, she pinned him against the cases of beer, stared into his eyes and quietly whispered, "It's over Yaniv. It's time to tell me everything." With tears brimming his eye's he looked wildly around the dimly lit store room. Seizing the opportunity, she continued, "Ilan's not here and he's not coming. You're on your own. I'm the only chance you have Yaniv. I'm the only thing between you and Deputy Director David and you know what he will do to you if he finds out. Let me help you. Tell me what happened." Feeling his body start to sag, she flowed downward with him into a heap on the floor and went in for the kill. "I know you loved Rivka, she was like family, it had to be an accident Yaniv. I'm sure you never meant to hurt her." Seeing the tears openly flowing, she finished him off with, "I know you never meant to hurt Tali, to cause her to grieve for her murdered mother." And with that he collapsed in a puddle of tears with cries of anguish.

She cradled his head and soothingly said, "Shh, Shh, Yaniv, it will be ok. Stop crying and tell me what happened, so I can help you." Accepting his lack of resolve he began as though he were reading, "I heard Ima and Mrs. David arguing. They were screaming at each other. They didn't know I was right outside the door. I had come to see Tali and I heard Mrs. David accuse Ima of covering for you and Mr. David. Then she said, Ima was disgusting because she also had a son for Mr. David. Ima slapped Mrs. David and told her to stop talking like that, and Mrs. David said, if it wasn't true Ima should say she was lying, and Ima just started to cry and say she was sorry. I was upset, because I love Tali and want to marry her and I thought that if what she said was true, I could actually be Tali's brother. Later, I made up my mind to go and ask Mrs. David if I was Mr. David's son. So, I went back over there. When I got to their apartment, the door was open, and the apartment had been trashed. I found Mrs. David in her bedroom, in a rage. When she saw me, she called me Corries' bastard son and I asked her why she called me that. I also asked if I was Mr. David's' son. The she laughed at me. She cackled hysterically, and said, I could never be the son of Eli David. I wasn't man enough. She slapped me and said that I was the son of a rat, someone who hid in dark holes and stored secrets to hurt people. Then she started to laugh again and call me rat boy. I told her to stop, and she just laughed more and pushed me. Telling me to get out, because I was not worthy to be around a David. She said I was the son of a snake and she would never let Tali anywhere near me. Then she pushed me again and I just snapped and pushed her real hard and she fell on the table. There was so much blood, and her face was all distorted. I was scared, so I ran out of the building and called Ilan. I went to his apartment and he told me he would take care of it, and for me not to worry." Looking totally drained and exhausted he broke down inconsolable and she held him as he cried it out.

Although it seemed as if they'd been in the store room for hours it had only been a few minutes. Being conscious of the time, and not wanting to arouse suspicion, she got him to stand and said, "Okay Yaniv, I'm going to help you." Turning his face to look directly at her she continued. "This life is not for you. You're not an assassin, a spy, or a killer. If you love Tali, you will pull yourself together and get away from Mossad. You should go to college and do something with your life. Decide what you want to do and let me know. I will make it happen for you. But Yaniv, this is not an offer, this is an order. Do you understand? Yaniv?"

His eyes flew open and he immediately showed fear as he said, "Ilan, Ilan will kill me, for telling you, He demands loyalty." Orli interrupted saying "No Yaniv, I will take care of Ilan. He will not bother you again. You will be free of him too. Let me handle Ilan. Just tell me why he chose to implicate Ziva?" It was as if Yaniv was seeing her for the first time, as he turned to face her replying, "He said to hurt you and Deputy David."

"Ziva slow down" laughed Tali, "You drive so reckless and fast". As Ziva replied, "my driving is perfectly…" Tali interrupted with "RECKLESS!" and they both burst into laughter.

"Hey! Stop Zee, pull over into the theatre parking lot. I see Orli's car" said Tali.

"Aw Tali, for what? We're already late. Everyone's waiting for us." Replied Ziva.

"Just for a second Zee. I just want to leave a note on her car." Said Tali as she pulled a pen and notepaper from her backpack.

"Can't you call her on the phone like normal people…. After we get to the bar…. and get a drink" laughed Ziva, turning into the lot.

"No, I don't want to disturb her girl's night out. Besides calling somebody when you know they're in a movie is just plain wrong. Now pull in here." Persuaded Tali.

"Alright. Alright. Hurry up." Said Ziva, parking in the spot Tali had pointed to, across the lot from Orli.

"Thanks Zee, you're the best", said Tali as she climbed out of the car. "No. You know you're the best of us Tali. So, hurry up," quipped Ziva with a grin.

Touching up her lipstick, she watched her younger sister quickly walk to Orli's car. She laughed at how Tali frowned slightly, as she bent over the hood composing the note. Satisfied with what she'd written, Tali looked up, catching her sisters' eye, and returning the smile. She lifted the wiper blade to place the note on the car and with a boom disappeared into a bright, white, hot flash of light and sonic noise.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After agreeing to terms she laid out for him, Yaniv slipped quickly out of the store room into the darkened hallway. After counting to 10 before making her exit, she was surprised to see Yaniv still at the hallway's entrance, talking to Ilan and Ari. Making a split-second decision, she ducked into the former pay phone alcove, and listened for any signs of Yaniv cracking under pressure. However, what she heard, was young men discussing the pursuit of young ladies.

Come Yaniv, you've almost missed our triumph." Said Ilan, smiling broadly.

"Yes, Yaniv, we must hurry." Added Ari, pointing outside. "I just saw Ziva's car in the lot too, so we may have the pleasure of both of them tonight."

For a second, Yaniv, seemed unsure of himself. However, as he left the hallway entrance, he quickly looked back apprehensively. With a smile and a slight nod of approval from Orli, he grinned and turned to follow the young agents out the door.

Feeling pleased with herself for getting the desired results from Yaniv, Orli walked over to the bar to close her tab. As she handed cash to the bartender, an earth-shattering boom shook the room, blew out the windows and showered the bar with glass and splintered wood.

Recognizing the sound of an explosion, she quickly brushed the flying glass from before her face and forced her way through the crowd to the front door. The acrid smell of explosives seared her lungs as she pulled out her badge and pushed her way against the crowd and ran towards the site of the explosion. Her heart sank as she realized the bombing appeared to have been at the movie theatre. Knowing, there would have been families with children there, she desperately navigated against those running from the scene, to get to anyone she could be of assistance to. Hearing sirens, she felt a flutter of relief that help for the injured was on the way. However, upon maneuvering the eight blocks, and reaching the scene, she stopped dead in her tracks. She'd seen the aftermath of bombings before, but none like this. There were injured, or dead men, women and children. Bodies were tangled with smoking debris all over the parking lot. Estimating ground zero at a burned out, blazing car, she recalled, how she'd parked her car in that very lot earlier. As she recognized the make and model, the horrid realization that the bombed car was hers, rose rapidly in her throat like regurgitated bile.

In a state of shock she stared at her car. Then suddenly, her body started to move towards what her mind could not comprehend. Ziva's car, upside down, windows blown out, with dark hair flowing through broken glass. Making a sound that she didn't recognize as her own voice, she screamed the name of her daughter as she ran towards her. Pushing past burning debris, she reached the smoking car and attempted to pull Ziva through the window. Although she pulled with all her might, the unconscious agent didn't budge. Realizing the seat belt had her trapped in the seat, she frantically tugged and pulled at the latch. Hearing the hiss of gas leaking from the tank, she knew it would not be long before Ziva's car would explode too. With tears stinging her eyes and her heart raging with desperation, she planted her feet on the headrest and yanked as hard as she could. Hearing the click of the belt release, she blindly grabbed at Ziva and started to pull. Suddenly, feeling additional hands, helping her pull Ziva's limp body from the car, she looked up, and saw Yaniv. With tears in his eyes, he scooped Ziva into his arms and ran towards the arriving ambulances. Just as he reached the paramedics, the air abruptly shattered with a violent blast. With the pain of heat searing on her back, and blood pouring from her ears, the last thing she saw as she lost consciousness and toppled to the ground, was Ziva being loaded into an ambulance and whisked away.


	24. Chapter 24

The dripping I.V. was her only comfort. To take her mind off the blob of pain, that was her back, she concentrated on the steady drip of drugs being pumped into her. However, no amount of drugs could be given to her, that would soothe the pain of losing Tali and nearly losing Ziva.

Her usual response to an attempt on her life would have been anger and revenge, now however, she only felt tired, sad and alone. She was surprised at how deep her feelings for Tali were. The young girl was a ray of sunshine, in her dark and violent world. Tali had accepted her for who and what she was. She'd reminded her that there was still unconditional love in the world, and they did truly share a loving bond. As the sickening realization that she would never get to know her past that explosion ignited an explosion of heart wrenching sobs and tears. In anguish, she curled into the fetal position and succumbed to her grief filled tears and agony.

At the door, he stopped and listened to her tortuous cries. He knew she had 3rd degree burns on her back, and the Dr. said she was in a severe pain, however these were not cries of pain. These sobs were different. There was a depth of despair present in what his ears were hearing. The misery of her cries was strongly tugging on his heart and leading him into the room to comfort her.

Quietly, opening the door, so as not to startle her, he slid into the room. Unnoticed by her, he sat by the door and silently watched as she dissolved into a pool of tormented tears.

Although her Ninja senses told her she was not alone, she did not care. They could finish the job as far as she was concerned. Since they'd missed her with the bombing, they could take her life now. She was tired of fighting and they'd already taken the one good person in her life. With tears pouring, she sighed as she thought of how Eli had said Ziva blamed her for Tali's death and had sworn to never speak to her again. With heavier sobs, she acknowledged within herself that Ziva was right. If Tali had not been leaving a note on her car when the bomb went off, she would still be here. However, Ziva could not blame her more than she already blamed herself. So, whoever had slipped into the room could go ahead and end her earthly life, because her spirit had died with Tali, and her soul had been crushed by Ziva's hatred.

Resigning herself to death by an assassin, she sighed and rolled over. However, the pain of her back, when she turned, only added to her misery. As the weight of her body settled on her scorched flesh, pain seared through her body and every nerve convulsed. Trembling from the intensity, she cried out uncontrollably and lapsed into a semi-conscious state.

Struggling to maintain consciousness, she shut her eyes tight against the pain. Then suddenly, she felt gentle hands grip her shoulders and ease her onto her side. Not wanting the tenderness to end, she kept her eyes closed as she waited for the assassins blow. However, instead of the plunge of a knife, she felt blankets being pulled up over her and instead of a death grip on her throat, she felt pillows being fluffed behind her head. Wondering who would be so kind during her moments of self-pity and despair, she slowly opened her eyes. Though the tears still ran, and her vision was blurry, she saw the face of Yaniv. Sadness filling his eyes as he stared back at her, he reached for her hand. Sensing a kindred spirit of sorrow, he sank into the chair beside her bed. Gently placing his head on the bed near hers he quietly started to cry. Stroking his hair, soothingly, they cried and mourned the goodness of Tali together.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his glasses. It had been 6 months. 6 long, hard months. He still wasn't sure if his intel on the bombing was all there was to it. The official stand and the opinion of the Director of Mossad was that it was a random Hamas bombing that happened to kill the Deputy Director of Mossad's daughter. That's what had been reported to those in charge and he had been strictly forbidden by the Director to investigate it any other way. He understood the Directors desire to avoid an appearance of Mossad agents being targeted. However, the fact that the bomb was placed under the Assistant Deputy Director's car was being conveniently disregarded and he didn't like that.

Taking a deep sigh, he rose from his desk and walked over to the window. Looking down at the parking lot, he thought of how much he still loved her. He knew there were some who resented Orli's rise to Assistant Deputy, but she'd sincerely earned it. She'd worked hard and her work had been recognized, but now she was being treated as collateral damage in this bombing, and that made no sense.

His gut was telling him that she was targeted. During the investigation of the bomb debris, he remembered, that there was no triggering mechanism and that meant it was a timed device. Evidently, the bomber planted it on her car and intended to blow her up in it. Usually, she would have been driving home, at that time of day. So, that made the culprit someone who was familiar with her schedule.

Just replaying it in his mind still angered him. Pacing the room, he wrestled with his emotions. Perhaps it was his own arrogance, the arrogance of his position or just the magnitude of his love for the people close to him, but he was taking this attack as a personal offense. How dare anyone target, his family or Orli. How dare anyone assume, this attack and the killing of the daughter of the Deputy Director of Mossad, would not be avenged. He would get to the bottom of this, find out who did it and why, then exact his vengeance.

Scowling, he returned to his desk, and turned to his computer. Engrossed in the bombing report again, he felt her presence before he actually saw her. As he looked up, the adjoining door to her office quietly opened and she stood in the doorway, apprehensively, waiting for him to welcome her in. Looking at her, he could see the damage of the bombing. Although the physical scars had healed, the pain in her eyes was still present. She was a petite woman, however, her persona had always given her an image of being larger than she was. However, today, she appeared small, sad and alone. Her normally, dark, curly, flowing locks, had been trimmed and straightened, all of which added a dour, severe aura to her appearance.

Standing, he signaled her into the room. She started towards his desk, slowly and deliberately, as if stepping through a field of landmines. Standing before him, he saw a shell of the Orli he knew wallowing in the depths of her despair. It broke his heart and the fact that this time she was in a situation that neither he nor Schmeil, could fix, was devestating. Gesturing towards the chair across from him, he said, "It's good to see you Orli,. Have a seat. I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk. You're looking well. You've done something different with your hair. It's becoming. But you've always been a beautiful woman, and this…" realizing he was rambling, he stopped mid-sentence.

As she raised her head to look at him, he saw a faint glimmer of the old Orli, behind those sad brown eyes and suddenly, he knew what he needed to do. Looking her straight in the eyes, he said, "Orli, I need your help. The director has ordered me not to investigate the bombing as a threat to me or you, but we, you and I know better. We both know that it is us, and who we are and what we do that has cost us the life of Tali. I need your help to find these bastards and make them pay for what they did to us."

Hearing him say the words she'd been thinking, was a testament to their past. They'd always been able to come together and get the job done. They'd always had each others six, as well as the uncanny ability to think in sync during tactical situations. She'd loved him almost as much as she'd hated him, but right now they needed each other. Although she was not Tali's mother, he was recognizing the special bond they'd had and he knew she needed this as much as he did.

Watching her take in the words he'd said was like watching a balloon inflate. He could see her physical body responding to the information her mind was processing. He watched as her slumped shoulders straightened , her back became erect, her relaxed hands clenched, and as she looked up, her eyes glowed with an amber fire. Without waiting for her to respond, he turned the computer into her view and began, "Let me show you, what we have so far".


End file.
